Goodbye, Grayskull
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: When evil appeared in Eternia, Grayskull appeared and chose her new guardian. With the world in peace, the old castle will disappear and it will take someone with him into oblivion. Final chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own He-Man or other characters from the Masters of the Universe. This story was written only for the purpose of entertainment and I'm not profiting absolutely nothing with it.

 **N / A:** This story is inspired by He-Man 1983's Filmation Associates, Origin episode of the Sorceress.

I decided to post this story in two languages, Portuguese and English. Hope you like. Hope you like.

 **Warning:** Randor King's Speech is a free quote from **Lord of the Rings** movie. I do not own the rights of same (the more I wanted to have them). (LOL) ;)

 **Note:** This chapter hás been corrected in English **by Sidekicks-anonymous.** Thanks. Only God reward you, my friend.

* * *

 **Goodbye, Grayskull**

 **Chapter I**

 **Teela, bride of Prince Adam**

Today I woke up early, as usual. It wasn't long ago that I was Captain of the Royal Guard. I get up and start my day; get personal hygiene taken care of, dress in civilian clothes—which I'm still not completely used to—and go to the living room of my quarters.

The maid has prepared the table with my morning meal. I need to feed myself before I can take care of my duties. Tomorrow marks a year since the forces of Skeletor were completely defeated and the sorcerer killed. I'm helping the royal family with the final preparations for the Great Feast of Victory. It was proclaimed a nation-wide holiday by the King's command.

Adam's sister arrived in the palace yesterday with the other guests of Etheria: Madame Razz, Bow, Castaspella, Glimmer and the like. Adam and Adora have been joined at the hip the whole time. United, as She-Ra and He-Man should be. My mother let Adam tell me his secret a few months ago, but I've always had a hunch; after all, I'd never seen He-Man and Adam together before.

The Sorceress, and the others who knew Adam's secret, hid it very well. The Sorceress of Grayskull ... My mother. There were so many times when I almost lost her… Elders! I'm so relieved that the war is over… The day Hordak and Skeletor invaded Grayskull is one we'll never forget. What a battle. I remember exactly the words Randor said to his army that day

"Men of Eternia! My friends ... My brothers. I see in your eyes the fear for the decisive battle that is coming. I do not blame you! The dual army would take stands against us, and the war is our doors. Hordak joined forces with Skeletor to take the kingdom and Grayskull. They brought the Horde to our world.

We fight often these days. We have won some battles and lost others. But on this day we shall fight as one! We will fight for ourselves; for our friends; for our families; for our freedom and way of life! For all those we hold dear on this good earth! I ask you to fight, men! Fight, and we will be victorious. For Eterniaaaa! "

It was a vibrant speech that raised the soldiers' morale to its fullest. A part of the Horde along with many of Skeletor's men attacked the Royal Palace. Hordak, Skeletor and his men and the other part of the Horde attacked the Castle Grayskull. simultaneously.

It was a titanic battle; So many dead ... many injured ... so many friends lost that day. Sweet Ram Man. Mekaneck, Buzz-Off. Angella, the Queen of Bright Moon. Frosta, Kowl, General Sander—and, the most painful loss of all for Adam, Cringer.

Who knew that their greatest enemy would be one that would give us the key to victory? Skeleton betrayed Hordak, which was to be expected. He got himself and much of his army killed in doing so. With the rupture in their alliance and the loss of Skeletor's strongest warriors, we finally won the victory .

But I must concentrate on the celebrations, I think happily. Skeleton, Hordak and the Horde are past! Thoughtfully walking the halls of the Royal Palace, I come across my father, Duncan, the Man-At-Arms of the king. We hug, exchange a few words and go our separate ways.

After my farewell to my father, someone else comes to mind: my mother. Tomorrow night, Castle Grayskull will disappear, and remain gone for centuries. My mother confided this in me. She will tell me, Adam and Adora, but she asked me not to mention anything to anyone, not even my father. I wonder why.

I stop, searching my mind for an answer, but am unable to find one.

The Sorceress of Grayskull and my father have always been friends. She and Duncan were so close. My father always wanted to remain single. Over the years I've never known someone who he got involved with romantically—so when I met the Sorceress, I thought she was the lady of his heart. Until recently, I thought they both had feelings for each other, but ... I do not know. My emotions are confused and tangled.

I do not see the situation the same way as my mother. How horrible! What a cruel fate! I conclude. The Sorceress seems resigned to her future, but I feel sorry for her. Adam too. What a terrible price to pay for being the guardian of the old castle. If she and my father stayed together ... Oh, how I wanted it to be true! To see the two people I love so much joined forever.

I hear talking, and then a familiar—and loved—male voice pulls me out of my reverie. It's Adam and Adora, together as always. They greet me at the same time. Adam gives me a chaste kiss and then I greet my future sister, Adora. We go together to find the king and queen, and finish the final preparations for the festivities. We'll finish it today. Tomorrow, Adam, Adora, and I will participate in the festival publically for a few hours. Then we will go to Grayskull and say goodbye to the great and beloved Sorceress.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo He-Man ou quaisquer outros personagens dos Mestres do Universo. Esta história foi escrita apenas com o propósito de entretenimento e eu não estou lucrando absolutamente nada com ele.

 **N/A:** Essa história é inspirada em He-Man 1983 da Filmation Associates, episódio Origin of the Sorcerress.

Eu decidi postar esta história em duas línguas, português e inglês. Espero que você goste.

 **Aviso:** O discurso do rei Randor é uma citação livre do filme Senhor dos Anéis. Eu não possuo os direitos dos mesmos (mais eu queria ter). (LOL) ;)

 **Aviso:** Para um entendimento melhor do texto, uma explicação. " " significa: pensamento e - significa: diálogo.

* * *

 **Adeus, Grayskull**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Teela, noiva do príncipe Adam.**

Hoje acordei muito cedo como sempre. Herança de dias não muito distante quando eu era Capitã da Guarda Real. Levanto-me e começo meu dia como de costume. Faço minha higiene pessoal, me arrumo com roupas civis, das quais ainda não me acostumei completamente, e vou para outro recinto dentro de meus aposentos.

A criada já preparou a mesa com minha refeição matinal e depois de alimentar-me saio para meu compromisso do dia. Amanhã faz um ano que as forças do mal de Esqueleto foi completamente derrotado e ele morto. Eu estou ajudando o Rei Randor, Rainha Marlena, Adam e Adora/She-Rá com os preparativos finais da Grande Festa da Vitória. Será feriado em toda Eternia por declaração do rei.

Adora está no Palácio Real desde ontem com outros convidados de Etheria, Madame Razz, Bow, Castaspella, Glimmer e outros. Adam não se separa da irmã gêmea. Eles são muito unidos como She-ra e He-Man devem ser. Minha mãe permitiu que Adam me contasse seu segredo há alguns meses atrás, mas eu já imaginava, afinal, nunca havia visto Adam e He-Man juntos ao passar dos anos.

A Feiticeira de Grayskull com os demais que sabiam o segredo de Adam o esconderam muito bem. A Feiticeira de Grayskull... Minha mãe. Foram tantas as ocasiões em que eu quase a perdi!

Anciãos! Como estou aliviada que a guerra chegou ao fim. Certamente o dia que Hordak e Esqueleto invadiram Grayskull e o Palácio Real nunca vamos esquecer. Foi uma batalha épica! Lembro-me com exatidão das palavras do rei Randor á seu exército naquele dia.

Ele disse:

"Homens de Eternia! Meus amigos... Meus Irmãos. Eu vejo em seus olhos o temor pela batalha decisiva que se aproxima. Eu não os culpo! A tiraria duplamente se levanta contra nós e a guerra está as nossas portas. Hordak uniu forças com Esqueleto para tomar o reino e Grayskull. Também trouxe a Horda para nosso mundo. Lutamos muitas vezes nesses últimos dias. Ganhamos umas e perdemos outras. Mas nesse dia nós lutaremos como um só! Lutaremos por nós, por nossos amigos, por nossas famílias, por nossa liberdade e modo de vida! Por todos aqueles que nos são queridos nesta boa terra. Eu peço-vos que lutem, homens! Lutem, deem o melhor de si e seremos vitoriosos. Por Eterniaaaa!"

Foi um discurso vibrante que empolgou os soldados levantando sua moral ao máximo. Uma parte da Horda juntamente com boa parte dos homens de Esqueleto atacaram o Palácio Real. Hordak, Esqueleto e seus homens e a outra parte da Horda atacaram o castelo de Grayskull simultaneamente.

Foi uma batalha titânica!

Tantos mortos... tantos feridos... tantos amigos perdidos naquele dia. O doce Ram Man, Mekaneck, Buzz-Off, Angella, the Queen of Bright Moon, Frosta, Kowl, General Sander . E a perda mais dolorosa de todas para Adam, Cringer.

Quem diria que o maior inimigo seria aquele que nos proporcionaria a chave para vitória. Esqueleto traiu Hordak, o que era de se esperar, e este o matou e a muitos de seus subordinados. Eles mantaram uns aos outros. Com a ruptura na aliança deles e com a baixa de muitos capangas importantes como Evil-Lyn, Beast Man, Tri-Klops, Two-Bad, Trap Jaw, Whiplash, Shadow Weaver, Catra, Leech, Mantenna, nós finalmente obtivemos a vitória definitiva.

"Mas devo me concentrar nas comemorações! Esqueleto, Hordak e a Horda são passado" Eu penso alegremente.

Andando pensativa pelos corredores do Palácio Real me deparo com meu pai, Duncan, o Man-At-Arms do rei. Eu o abraço, trocamos algumas palavras e seguimos nossos caminhos.

Depois que me despeço de meu pai, imediatamente outra pessoa me volta á mente: minha mãe. Amanhã a noite o Castelo de Grayskull vai desaparecer e permanecerá assim pelos próximos séculos, me confidenciou minha mãe. Ela contou á mim, Adam e Adora, mas pediu para não mencionarmos nada a ninguém, nem mesmo meu pai e eu me pergunto por quê.

Eu paro e meu pensamento vai buscar uma resposta, mas não a encontra.

A Feiticeira de Grayskull e meu pai sempre foram amigos. Ela e Duncan sempre foram tão próximos. Meu pai sempre quis permanecer solteiro. Ao longo dos anos eu nunca soube de alguém que ele se envolvesse amorosamente, por isso quando a conheci e por anos defendemos juntos Grayskull e Eternia das forças do mal, imaginei que era ela a senhora de seu coração. Recentemente por muitas vezes pensei que ambos nutriam sentimentos afetivos um pelo outro, mas... Eu não sei.

Porém minhas emoções se confundem e se misturam. Não vejo essa situação da mesma forma que minha mãe.

"Que horror! Que destino cruel"! Eu concluo.

A Feiticeira parece conformada com seu futuro, mas eu sinto muita pena dela. Adam também. Que preço terrível á pagar por ser a guardiã do velho castelo.

"Se ela e meu pai ficassem juntos... Oh! Como queria que isso fosse verdade! Ver juntos as duas pessoas que amo tanto".

Ouço sorrisos e logo uma voz masculina que amo me chama a atenção me tirando de meus devaneios. É Adam e sua irmã, Adora, juntos como sempre.

-Bom dia, Teela.

Eles me cumprimentam simultaneamente. Adam me dá um beijo casto e em seguida eu cumprimento minha futura irmã, Adora. Seguimos juntos para encontrar o rei e a rainha para seguirmos com as preparações finais para o grande evento festivo. Vamos acabar tudo hoje e amanhã eu, Adam e Adora depois de participarmos de algumas horas da festividade publicamente, iremos á Grayskull, para nos despedirmos da grande e amada Feiticeira.

 **Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **The Herculoids.** This story was written only for the purpose of entertainment and I'm not profiting absolutely nothing with it. Zandor was the name of the main character The Herculoids. The Herculoids rights belong to the **Hanna-Barbera Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc.**

 **Warning:** In my story, the father of Teela called **Zandor** (at the suggestion of my older sister ;) ). In the 1983 series, the biological father of Teela did not have a name. This chapter hás been corrected in English **by Sidekicks-anonymous.** Thanks. Only God reward you, my friend.

* * *

 **Goodbye, Grayskull**

 **Chapter II**

 **Duncan, Man-At-Arms**

The winter season is yet to begin, still two weeks away, but it's already cold in Eternia. I leave my room early to perform my royal duties. I'm also looking for the courage to do something that's caused me many sleepless nights. Walking down the long corridors of the Royal Palace, I come across a beautiful red-haired woman.

\- Good morning, Dad," she tells me.

\- Good morning, dear." I answered.

I return her hug and give her a kiss on the forehead. After saying goodbye, she quietly goes on her way. I watch her leave without hurry. Teela is no longer the Captain of the Royal Guard since Skeletor was killed by Hordak, the result of a disastrous alliance to conquer Eternia. Some of Skeletor's henchmen were killed; the others were arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment for their crimes. Hordak was banished from Eternia and Etheria along with the rest of the Horde, by order of the rebels and the Masters of the Universe. He-Man and She-Ra were a great help in that. Since then, there's been peace in both worlds and Grayskull's champions rarely appear in public.

Adam has enough time to be himself and recently became engaged to Teela. I always knew that they had feelings for each other, but both were afraid to take the first step. Teela is a lovely daughter and I am very grateful to Teela'na that she entrusted Teela to me to raise her.

"I should be her father..." the thought concludes.

"Teela'na…" I sigh with frustration. I always avoided thinking of the Sorceress as a woman, but ... Oh! Elders! I love her! I've loved her all these years since we met, but I never gave her any sign of my feelings. And how could I? When she was young, the innocent and newly appointed guardian of the Castle, Zandor—my best friend of the Royal Academy—and I met her. We saved a beautiful red hawk that had been hit by illegal hunters. A massive storm was approaching. We protected ourselves within the ruins of the old haunted castle.

We were shocked to find that the hawk we'd rescued was actually a woman of rare beauty. Zandor and Teela'Na looked at each other and it was love at first sight. In the next days and months, Zandor and I continued to visit the Castle, always keeping the secret that we promised to take to the grave.

I was the witness the day of their marriage. It was conducted by the Spirit of Grayskull inside the castle. The young couple was so happy! It seemed that nothing would end that love. With our approach, I also became Teela'na's best friend.

I secretly loved my best friend's wife. For years I kept my feelings silent, as much as I could. Sometimes I wonder if she knew what I really felt.

During the night I had a crazy idea. I could reveal my feelings to her now that we're alone, but ... What if I'm not reciprocated? What if she gets upset and I damage our friendship? After all, Zandor and I were best friends—what if she thinks I'm disrespecting the memory of her late husband? These doubts terrify me! I think in matters of the heart, there are no warriors or cowards. We all have fear, but that's a risk I'll have to take.

The day that she told the truth to Teela, I was also afraid. I didn't know how my adopted daughter would react when she found out her past. She could revolt, accuse us of lying to her. She could reject her mother and me. But no! Teela was moved. She ran to her mother and hugged her warmly. She'd loved and respected her well before she knew the truth. I saw tears of happiness in the eyes of Sorceress of Grayskull. I left the room silently and left them alone. This was a time only for them. Mother and daughter became even closer in the days that followed.

"Teela'na…" I muttered once again. I love her more than life itself… but I never had the courage to admit it. Well, I'm determined to change that. Today is the day; I will go to Grayskull and talk to her. For a long time, I've thought of doing that—but I will wait no longer.

Grayskull, here I come. Elders help me.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Adeus, Grayskull**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Duncan, Man-At-Arms**

A estação de inverno está ainda para começar, faltam duas semanas, porém essa manhã já está bem frio em Eternia. Saí de meu quarto bem cedo para meus afazeres reais. Também estou em busca de coragem para fazer algo que me causou insônia por muitas e muitas noites seguidas. Andando pelos longos corredores do Palácio Real logo me deparei com uma bela mulher de cabelos ruivos.

–Bom dia, papai - Ela me disse.

–Bom dia, querida. - Eu respondi.

Eu lhe retribuí o abraço e dei um beijo em sua testa e ela depois de se despedir seguiu seu caminho tranquilamente. Eu fiquei a observá-la afastando-se sem pressa. Teela não é mais a Capitã da Guarda Real desde que Esqueleto foi morto por Hordak em uma aliança desastrosa para conquistar Eternia e seus capangas mortos e os outros que restaram presos e condenados á prisão perpétua por seus crimes.

Hordak foi banido definitivamente de Eternia e Etheria juntamente com o restante da Horda pelos rebeldes e os Mestres do Universo ajudados por She-ra e He-Man. Desde então há paz em ambos os mundos e os campeões de Grayskull pouco aparecem publicamente. Adam tem tempo suficiente para ser ele mesmo e recentemente ficou noivo de Teela.

Eu sempre soube que eles tinham sentimentos um pelo outro, mas ambos tinham medo de dar o primeiro passo. Teela é uma filha adorável e eu sou muito grato a Teela'na por tê-la entregado a mim para criá-la.

"Eu devia á seu pai". - Concluo o pensamento.

"Teela'na"... Eu suspiro imensamente frustrado.

Sempre evitei pensar nela como apenas uma mulher, mas... Oh! Anciãos! Eu a amo! A amo em todos estes anos nos conheçemos, mas eu nunca lhe dei qualquer sinal de meus sentimentos. E como poderia?

Quando ela era jovem e inocente, recém nomeada guardiã do castelo eu e meu melhor amigo da Academia Real, Zandor, a conhecemos. Salvamos um belo falcão vermelho que havia sido atingido por caçadores ilegais armados. Com uma grande tempestade se aproximando nos protegemos dentro das ruínas do velho castelo assombrado.

Qual foi nossa surpresa ao descobrir que o falcão que salvamos era na verdade uma mulher de rara beleza. E então eles se olharam e se apaixonaram. Foi amor a primeira vista. Eu e Zandor voltamos ao castelo nos dias e meses que se seguiram, sempre guardando o segredo que ambos prometemos levar para o túmulo.

Eles se amavam profundamente e eu fui sua testemunha de casamento realizado pelo Espírito de Grayskull no interior do castelo. O jovem casal era tão feliz! Parecia que nada abalaria aquele amor. Com nossa aproximação, também me tornei o melhor amiga de Teela'na.

Eu secretamente amava a mulher de meu melhor amigo e pelos anos que se seguiram eu sufoquei esse amor o tanto quanto pude. As vezes eu me pergunto se ela sabe o que realmente sinto.

Tive uma ideia louca durante a noite. Falar de meus sentimentos para ela agora que estamos em paz, mas... E se eu não for correspondido? E se nossa grande amizade acabar ou ficar abalada por causa disso? Afinal eu e seu esposo éramos melhores amigos.

E se ela achar que estou desrespeitando a memória de seu falecido esposo? Essas dúvidas me apavoram! Acho que em assuntos do coração não há guerreiros ou covardes. Todos temos medo, porém esse é um risco que vou ter que correr.

No dia em que ela contou a verdade para Teela, eu também estava com medo e angustiado. Não sabia qual seria sua reação quando descobrisse sua própria história. Ela poderia se revoltar, nos acusar de tê-la enganado, rejeitar a mãe, a mim, mas não!

Teela se emocionou, correu para sua mãe e a abraçou carinhosamente. Ela já a amava e a respeitava bem antes de saber a verdade. Vi quando as lágrimas de felicidade escoriam nos olhos da Feiticeira de Grayskull. Eu saí do recinto silenciosamente e as deixei sozinhas. Esse era um momento só delas. Mãe e filha se aproximaram ainda mais nos dias que se seguiram.

"Teela'na"... Penso mais uma vez.

Eu a amo mais que a própria vida, mas nunca tive a coragem suficiente para admitir á ela! Bem, eu estou decidido a mudar isso! Será hoje, o grande dia e eu irei até Grayskull para falar com ela. Pelo menos eu penso em fazer isso há bastante tempo, mas agora eu decidi não esperar mais.

-Grayskull, aí vou eu! E que os anciãos me ajudem.

 **Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to thank you **Heart of the Demons, live2Write, hooked,** **Sidekicks-anonymous,** **YellowAngela, Timothyblack0412, Alphalover** and **Lanafalcon** for being so kind. I know that reading with the translator is not the best. Sorry. Some of you are amazing writers of this site. I also thank the private messages. Thanks, Thank you all. : D :) :3

 **N:A:** This chapter has been corrected in English **by Sidekicks-anonymous.** Thank you my friend. You are so kind. s2 :3 s2

* * *

 **Goodbye, Grayskull**

 **Chapter III**

 **Teela'na, the Sorceress of Grayskull.**

A strong breeze blows over the dense Evergreen forest, making the morning colder than usual for this time of year. I look out from the window of the old castle, feeling the early-hours breeze in my face.

There is peace in Eternia—but I do not enjoy it.

The Elders informed me that Castle Grayskull will disappear until it is needed again, and the guardian will disappear with it. As with Kodak Ungo who chose me, I will also choose a replacement in the far-away future. Only then, when another takes my place, will I be free. I close my eyes and sigh with sadness and regret.

My only consolation is that Teela will not have the same fate as me. I can say goodbye to my daughter, and to my young friend and champion, Prince Adam. That brings me some comfort. I foresee that Adam and Teela will be very happy together and I'm glad for them. It's another thing that bothers me.

"Duncan ..." I bow my head and whisper his name. I'm so nervous! I spent all night awake, thinking. A few years ago, I had a vision in which Duncan and I were married and living in Grayskull. This morning, I foresaw that he would come here to see me this afternoon. His visits are unfortunately less frequent now that Eternia is at peace. It's almost like he's avoiding me.

I feel that this visit is special for some reason. But what would it be? Not even the powers of Grayskull can tell me. I'm frightened. I love him, I know, but...will he also love me? And if he doesn't, what then? I have always taken the utmost care not to invade his mind, not even to feel his feelings. Duncan is a great friend and over time, at some point in our journey together protecting Grayskull, I fell in love with him.

Visions of the future bring me more questions than answers. I decided to talk about what I feel with Duncan, today. I'm afraid, but I will not have another chance. I do not want to hurt him, or me. I do not know if he sees me only as a good friend. So many times I tried to tell him how much I loved him, but I never had the courage to do it.

I go away from the window and go up to my throne. Man of arms will arrive in a few hours and I decide to meditate while I wait. I kept my grief for a long time, and after 25 years, I finally decided to abandon it. I have my dear daughter back; Teela knows who I am. I want to be happy again, have a family, love and be loved, like any normal person. This is my chance. My last and only chance, and I will not waste it!

"Oh! Elders! Give me strength! Give me strength!" I beg with a soft sigh.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Adeus, Grayskull**

 **Capítulo III**

 **Teela'na, a Feiticeira de Grayskull.**

O vento forte balança as copas das frondosas árvores da densa Floresta Sempre Verde tornando a manhã mais frio que o normal para a época. Eu olho pela janela do velho castelo sentindo a brisa das primeiras horas do dia no rosto. Há paz em Eternia, porém eu não desfruto dessa paz.

Os Anciãos me informaram que o Castelo de Grayskull desaparecerá dessa dimensão até o dia que seja necessário novamente e sua guardiã desaparecerá com ele.

Assim como aconteceu com Kodak Ungo que me escolheu, também eu escolherei alguém em dias muito distantes, só então, quando outra assumir meu lugar, serei livre. Eu fecho os olhos e suspiro com tristeza e pesar. Meu único consolo é que Teela não terá o mesmo destino que eu.

Também poderei me despedir de minha filha e de meu jovem amigo e campeão, príncipe Adam, e isso me trás algum consolo. Antevejo que Adam e Teela serão muito felizes juntos e fico alegre por eles.

É outra coisa o que me perturba.

\- Duncan...

Fecho os olhos, curvo a cabeça e sussurro seu nome baixinho.

Estou tão nervosa! Passei a noite toda acordada pensando. Há poucos anos atrás tive uma visão em que eu e Duncan estávamos casados e vivendo em Graykull e durante esta madrugada vi que hoje a tarde ele virá aqui me visitar. Suas visitas infelizmente não são tão frequentes agora que Eternia está em paz. Parece que ele está me evitando.

Porém sinto que esta sua visita é especial por algum motivo, mas qual seria? Nem mesmo meus poderes de ver o futuro ou os poderes de Grayskull me fazem saber. Estou assustada! Eu o amo, eu sei! Mas...

Será que Mant-At-Arms também me ama? E se Duncan não o fizer? Sempre tive o extremo cuidado de não invadir sua mente e nem mesmo de sentir seus sentimentos. Duncan é um grande amigo e com o passar do tempo, em algum momento de nossa caminhada juntos protegendo o Castelo de Grayskull eu me apaixonei por ele.

As visões do futuro me trazem mais perguntas que respostas. Eu decidi falar sobre o que sinto com Duncan hoje. Estou porém receosa, mas não terei outra oportunidade. Não quero me magoar ou magoá-lo. Não sei se ele me vê além mais de uma boa amiga. Tantas vezes tentei lhe dizer o quanto a amava, mas nunca tive coragem suficiente para fazê-lo.

Eu me retiro da janela e caminho até meu trono. Man-At-Arms chegará em algumas horas e eu decido meditar enquanto espero. Eu guardei meu luto por muito tempo e depois de 25 anos decidi definitivamente abandona-lo. Tenho minha filha querida novamente comigo sabendo quem realmente eu sou e quero ser feliz novamente, ter uma família, amar e ser amada, como qualquer pessoa normal. Essa é minha chance. Minha última e única chance e não vou desperdiça-la!

-Oh! Anciãos! Dê-me forças"! Suplico angustiada.

\- Oh! Dê-me forças! Sussurro e suspiro baixinho mais uma vez.

 **Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to thank you **Heart of the Demons, hooked, Sidekicks-anonymous, YellowAngela, Timothyblack0412, Alphalover, Guest, Adeela, Lanafalcon** for being so kind. Some of you are amazing writers of this site.

I also thank the private messages. Thank you, thank you to everyone. :D :) :3 ;) :v

 **N/A:** This chapter Has Been corrected in Inglês **by Sidekicks-anonymous.** Thank you my friend. You are so kind. s2: s2 3

 **Warning:** Sidekicks-anonymous made the full translation, so any errors in the story are mine.

* * *

 **Goodbye, Grayskull**

 **Chapter IV**

Duncan landed his skyride near the great Abyss and went down to the castle. He was depressed and unconfident. His doubts consumed him, but he would not back down. Not now! He walked slowly to the great drawbridge, as he had for over 25 years. The bridge lowered, allowing him to cross. The Sorceress knew he was there. It was bad enough he had to fight the doubts and fears, now his heart felt like it was going to jump through his mouth at the imminent meeting.

"You're acting like a scared little boy, Duncan." He berated himself. Not giving any thought to the gloomy castle structure, he walked directly to the throne room where the Sorceress of Grayskull sat majestically.

"Welcome, Man-At-Arms," she greeted him in her usual calm and gentle voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?'

Duncan clumsily rubbed his mustache and tried to say something. Nothing came out except stammering. "Hello. Uh ... Well, I ... I ... I mean ..."

On his way to the castle, he'd rehearsed what to say, but now that he was in front of the woman he loved he felt a complete idiot. The Sorceress raised an eyebrow at him. She was being very careful not to use her telepathic powers as she studied him. She herself did not know what to say. Teela'na got up and descended from her throne so they could look each other in the eye. "Is there something wrong? Is Teela all right?

"Teela is well."

"What is going on? Even without using my powers, I can feel your emotional tension."

"Teela'Na, we need to talk." Man-At-Arms replied desperately, trying to keep himself under control. He was shaking dangerously inside.

The Sorceress turned so their eyes no longer met. "Yes, we need to talk, my friend." Her normally serene expression changed, becoming more concerned; even behind her, he could see it. The shift scared him.

Duncan put his hand on her shoulder. "Teela'na? … Are you all right?"

The Sorceress of Grayskull closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Mentally she asked the Elders for help, even though none of them would assist her now. After meditating for more than two hours, she had decided not to speak of her feelings. She would tell him of her imminent departure, nothing more.

"No, nothing is good, Man-At-Arms," She said. "You know my story. You know my past and know how to become the Sorceress of Grayskull.

"I know." He promptly responded, not understanding her concern.

"The cycle will repeat itself, my friend. Tomorrow night, the castle will stand in another dimension for the next four centuries until Eternia's champions are needed again. Tomorrow afternoon, Adam and Adora will return the Sword of Power and the Sword of Protection to me so that I may guard them."

"Tomorrow?!" Duncan asked completely surprised. "When were you going to tell me?"

"... I wasn't going to tell you. Forgive me," She blanched, lowering her gaze to the floor, unable to face him.

"Because?" Man-At-Arms questioned.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated? Teela'na, we're friends. Why wouldn't you tell me that you're going to disappear for the next 400 years? You'll be gone for the rest of our lives. And what about Teela?"

At the mention of her daughter, Teela'na's eyes teared up and she struggled not to cry. Her departure meant that Teela was free of Grayskull and could get on with her life normally. That was a relief. On the other hand, the Sorceress would never see her daughter.

"I've talked to her." Every word made her feel a little lower. Man-At-Arms did not expect that. He lowered his head unable to hide his frustration. Teela'na was speechless when she realized she had hurt her friend, the man she loved. Duncan immediately reorganized his thoughts, needing to take an urgent decision. Assessing the situation concluded that the time was ripe. He had nothing more to lose.

"I need to tell you something. I don't want you to leave without knowing the truth. First of all, I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you—I just want to be honest with you."

"What is it, Man-At-Arms?" She asked quietly. Duncan stared her in the eye as if to read her soul. The woman he loved was about to walk out of his life, but he was not going to let her leave without telling her his true feelings. Teela'na watched with expectation.

Duncan walked over and gently took her hand. "We've known each other for many years," he whispered. "We've shared difficulties, joys and sorrows, dreams and frustrations, hopes and secrets. Many secrets. But ... There's something I never told you, Teela'na."

At that moment Man-At-Arms felt like the ground under his feet had disappeared. He felt like someone who desperately sought the balance. Duncan swallowed, summoned up the courage he could, and continued.

"I love you."

The eyes of the Sorceress of Grayskull widened in genuine amazement.

"I've loved you from the moment I met you, Teela'na," Duncan continued. "Our paths took different directions from there, but I never stopped loving you. I knew I wasn't the one you chose, and I was all right with that. I felt joy at seeing you and Zandor married, though my heart bled every day. When Zandor died saving my life, I cursed myself every day for loving you. It seemed a terrible betrayal. Over time, I learned to deal with it and accept my feelings, although I never had the courage to speak of them to you. Today I let my heart open and let someone very special come to dwell in it, if you will. You captivated me with your love, with your kindness and your gentle and humble ways. Every time you're gone, I'm anxious until I can see you again. Teela'na, you cause emotions I can't explain…when I look into your eyes, I can see something totally new, and I realize that I have the right to happiness—as do you. I feel a great pleasure when I'm by your side and my one desire is to spend the rest of my life by your side."

The Sorceress stared perplexed at Duncan's words. She could feel his altered breathing, his racing heart, and she knew the man before her was telling the truth.

"Please do not judge me. I ... I am being honest," Duncan stammered. "I'm not asking for anything in return. Please forgive me. I ... I'm sorry..."

Duncan released her hand gently. His expression was one of utter panic, though he desperately tried to disguise it. He shifted his gaze to the floor, ashamed and embarrassed. Duncan hated himself for telling the truth about his feelings. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way. Man-At-Arms took a deep breath before he looked at the Sorceress again.

"I know I can't change anything about your leaving tomorrow, so ... I wish you luck. Goodbye, Sorceress." Duncan turned to leave when he felt a hand gently land on his right shoulder.

"Please wait."

She spoke softly, hesitantly. Man-At-Arms knew even without looking that she was uncomfortable with the situation. The Sorceress of Grayskull saw a light at the end of the tunnel and a small smile grew on her face. She was proud of her friend. His courage gave her courage to do the same.

"Do not feel guilty. I ... I ... I feel the same."

Duncan's breath stopped momentarily. When he turned around, she noticed the confusion and surprise in his eyes.

"You… you do?"

"Yes." She smiled, sheepish. They both blushed like teenagers, not sure what to do next. Instinctively, Duncan reached out and embraced her. The Sorceress's startled reaction made him jump back.

"I'm sorry, this was totally improper. I shouldn't—"

The Sorceress hugged Duncan around the waist, resting her head on his chest. Shocked at first, he gently wrapped his strong arms around her, realizing for the first time how delicate she was.

At that moment, something extraordinary happened. He felt her emotions. Shock and disbelief were her first thoughts. Instantly he thought he was hallucinating and tried to process the information. Her features calm, she pulled out of the hug and offered an explanation.

"Duncan, when the guardians of Grayskull love someone truly, their hearts and spirits are united as one. That's what happened to us now. Even though I'm a telepath, I never used my powers on you. Now we feel each other's emotions, but it's not my doing. The psychic connection is made spontaneously."

"Truly? That's so strange. I mean, I have to get used to it, but…I liked what I felt."

"You can kiss me if you want to, Duncan," The Sorceress said with a smile. "I know you want to."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Adeus, Grayskull**

 **Capítulo IV**

Duncan pousou seu veículo voador próximo ao grande abismo e desceu tomando a direção do castelo. Ele estava deprimido e desconfiado. Suas dúvidas o consumia, mas ele não voltaria atrás. Agora não! Ele caminhou lentamente pela grande ponte levadiça como havia feito por mais de 25 anos. A ponte baixou e subiu após ele. A Feiticeira já sabia que ele estava ali. Já era ruim o suficiente que tinha que lutar contra as dúvidas e os medos, agora seu coração parecia que ia pular pela boca ante a eminência do encontro.

"O que é isso, Duncan? Você parece um menino assustado" Ele repreendeu a si mesmo.

Sem dá qualquer atenção ás estruturas sombrias do velho castelo, ele se encaminhou diretamente para a sala do trono onde a Feiticeira de Grayskull estava sentada de maneira majestosa. Quando ela o viu lhe cumprimentou com a voz serena e meiga como sempre.

\- Seja bem vindo, Man-At-Arms. A que devo o prazer de sua visita?

Desajeitadamente Duncan passou a mão no bigode, engoliu em seco e tentou dizer algo. Algo que não saiu. Apenas gaguejou.

\- Olá. Uh... Bem, eu... Eu... Quero dizer...

Durante todo percurso para o castelo ele ensaiou o que ia dizer, mas agora que estava na frente da mulher que amava se sentia um completo idiota. A Feiticeira levantou uma sobrancelha com a postura estranha dele. Ela o encarou estudando-o, porém sempre se alto policiando para não usar seus poderes telepáticos. Ela mesma não sabia o que dizer. Teela'na se levantou e desceu as escadas de seu trono indo até próximo á Duncan de maneira que ambos poderiam ficar frente a frente e se olhar nos olhos.

\- Há algo errado? Teela está bem?

\- Teela esta Bem.

-O que está acontecendo? Mesmo sem usar meus poderes posso sentir sua tensão emocional.

\- Teela'Na, Precisamos conversar.

Man-At-Arms respondeu tentando desesperadamente se manter sob controle. Ele tremia perigosamente por dentro.

\- Sim, precisamos conversar, meu amigo.

Ela se virou para não mais encará-lo nos olhos. Sua expressão facial sempre serena mudou, mesmo de costas ele podia perceber e isso o assustou. Duncan colocou a mão em seu ombro e depois de um instante de silêncio perguntou.

-Teela'na... Tudo bem?

A Feiticeira de Grayskull fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. Mentalmente ela pediu forças aos Anciãos, mesmo sabendo que nenhum deles lhe ajudaria agora. Depois de meditar por mais de duas horas, ela tinha decidido não se declarar para ele, apenas contar sobre sua partida.

-Não, não está nada bem, Man-At-Arms. Você conhece minha história. Conhece meu passado e sabe como me tornei a Feiticeira de Grayskull.

\- Sei.

Ele respondeu prontamente não entendendo sua preocupação.

\- O ciclo vai se repetir, meu amigo. Amanhã a noite, o castelo vai repousar em outra dimensão pelos próximos quatro séculos até os campeões de Eternia serem necessários novamente. Amanhã a tarde Adam e Adora me devolverão a Espada do Poder e a Espada da Proteção para guardá-las.

\- Amanhã? Quando você ia me contar? Perguntou Duncan completamente surpreso.

\- Eu... não ia contar. Desculpe. Ela empalideceu baixando sua cabeça e pousando seu olhar no chão, ainda não conseguindo encará-lo.

\- Por que? Questionou um Man-At-Arms levemente irritado.

\- É complicado.

\- Complicado? Teela'na, somos amigos. Por que você não me contaria isso, afinal você vai se ausentar pelos próximos 400 anos. Na verdade, você vai se ausentar pelo resto de nossas vidas. E sua filha, Teela?

Ao mencionar o nome da filha, os olhos te Teela'na lacrimejaram e ela se esforçou para não ceder ao choro. Sua partida significava que Teela estava livre de Grayskull e poderia seguir com sua vida normalmente e isso era um alívio. Por outro lado, a Feiticeira nunca mais veria a filha.

\- Eu já falei para ela.

Cada palavra dela lhe tirava um pouco mais do seu chão. Duncan se sentia excluído. Man-At-Arms não esperava por isso. Ele baixou a cabeça não conseguindo esconder sua frustração. Teela,na estava sem palavras ao perceber que havia magoado seu amigo, o homem que amava. Duncan imediatamente reorganizou seus pensamentos, pois precisava tomar uma decisão urgente. Avaliando a situação concluiu que o momento era propício. Ele não tinha nada mais a perder.

-Se é assim, eu gostaria de lhe falar algo muito importante. Não gostaria que fosse embora sem saber a verdade. Antes de tudo quero que saiba que não espero nada. Apenas gostaria de ser sincero com você.

\- Do Que se Trata, Man-At-Arms?

Ela perguntou calmamente voltado-se novamente para ele. Duncan a encarou bem nos olhos como se quisesse ler sua alma. A mulher que amava ira sair de sua vida definitivamente e ele chegou a conclusão que se dependesse dele isso não ia acontecer sem que ela soubesse a verdade que escondeu por mais de 25 anos. Teela'na o observava com atenção e expectativa. Certamente seu comportamento estranho era pelo que o homem pretendia dizer a seguir.

Duncan se aproximou mais e pegou gentilmente a mãe direita dela.

\- Nós nos conhecemos há muitos anos. Dividimos dificuldades, alegrias e tristezas, sonhos e frustrações, esperanças e segredos. Muitos segredos. Mas... Há algo que eu nunca disse á você, Teela'na.

Nesse instante Man-At-Arms sentiu que o chão sob seus pés desapareceu por completo e ele se sentia como alguém que buscava desesperadamente o equilíbrio. Duncan engoliu em seco, reuniu toda coragem que conseguiu e prosseguiu.

\- Eu te amo.

Os olhos da Feiticeira de Grayskull se arregalaram de espanto genuíno e ela ficou petrificada, sem qualquer reação.

\- Eu te amo desde o momento que a conheci, Teela'na. Nossos caminhos seguiram rumos diferentes a partir dali, porém eu nunca deixei de amá-la. Eu sabia que não era seu escolhido e me conformei. Senti alegria ao ver casados, você e meu melhor amigo, Zandor, embora meu coração sangrasse cada dia. Quando Zandor morreu salvando minha vida, eu me amaldiçoei todos os dias por amá-la. Parecia uma terrível traição de minha parte. Com o passar do tempo aprendi a lidar com isso e aceitar meus sentimentos, ainda que não tivesse coragem para falar deles para você. Hoje permiti que meu coração se abrisse e que alguém muito especial viesse fazer morada dentro dele, se você quiser. Você me cativou com seu carinho, com a sua simpatia e com seu jeito meigo e humilde de me tratar. A sua ausência provoca em mim uma espera ansiosa de vê-la novamente. Você Teela'na, me provoca emoções que não posso explicar. Não posso explicar... Quando eu olho bem dentro de seus olhos, consigo ver neles algo totalmente novo e percebo que tenho direito a felicidade, como você também tem. Sinto um prazer enorme quando estou ao seu lado e minha vontade é passar o resto de minha vida com você.

A Feiticeira de Grayskull observava á Man-At-Arms fixamente e perplexa com todas as palavras que ouviu. Ela podia sentir a respiração alterada e coração acelerado de Duncan e ela sabia que o homem a sua frente estava falando a verdade.

\- Por favor, não me julgue. Eu... Estou sendo sincero. Não estou pedindo nada em troca. Não peço ou cobro nada de você. Por favor, me desculpe. Eu... Me desculpe...

Duncan soltou sua mão suavemente. Sua expressão era de total pânico, ainda que tentasse desesperadamente disfarçar. Ele desviou o olhar para o chão, envergonhado e constrangido. Duncan se odiava por ter dito a verdade sobre seus sentimentos. Ele não se lembrava da última vez que se sentiu assim. Man-At-Arms respirou profundamente antes de encará-la mais uma vez.

\- Sei que não posso mudar nada sobre sua partida amanhã, então... Espero que você fique bem. Adeus, Feiticeira. Duncan se virou para sair quando sentiu uma mão pequena pousar gentilmente em seu ombro direito.

\- Espere, por favor.

Ela falou baixinho e hesitante. Man-At-Arms percebeu mesmo sem olhar o quanto ela estava desconfortável com aquela situação. A Feiticeira de Grayskull viu uma luz no fim do túnel e um pequeno sorriso se fez em seu rosto. Ela estava orgulhosa de seu amigo. Sua coragem lhe deu ânimo para fazer o mesmo. Ela queria ser sincero com Duncan e se ele venceu as barreiras, ela também venceria.

\- Não se sinta culpado. Eu... eu sinto...o mesmo.

O fôlego de Duncan parou momentaneamente. Quando ele se virou ela notou a confusão e a surpresa em seu olhar.

\- Sente? Sente?! Você sente?!

\- Sim.

Ela sorriu timidamente envergonhada. Como dois adolescentes ambos avermelharam as maçãs do rosto não sabendo o próximo passo a seguir. Instintivamente ele se aproximou e a abraçou muito forte. A reação de susto da Feiticeira faz Duncan soltá-la e saltar imediatamente alguns centímetros para trás.

\- Desculpe. Isso foi totalmente indevido. Eu não deveria...

Gentilmente ela o segurou pela mão, se aproximou e o abraçou colocando suas em volta de sua cintura e a cabeça em seu peito. Chocado em um primeiro momento, ele a envolveu docemente com seus fortes braços, só então ele percebeu o quando ela era franzina e delicada. Naquele momento algo extraordinário aconteceu. Ele sentiu as emoções dela. Choque e descrença foram seus primeiros pensamentos. Instantaneamente ele imaginou ter tido alucinações e tentava processar as informações. Com toda calma característica da Feiticeira, ela saiu do abraço e lhe ofereceu uma explicação.

\- Duncan, quando as guardiãs de Grayskull amam alguém e são correspondidas com amor verdadeiro, seus corações e espíritos se unem em um só. Foi o que aconteceu conosco agora. Mesmo sendo telepata, nunca usei meus poderes em você. Agora, porém, podemos sentir os sentimentos um do outro, porém não foi eu que fiz. A ligação psíquica é feita espontaneamente.

\- Verdade? Isso é tão estranho. Quero dizer, preciso me acostumar, mas eu gostei do que senti.

\- Você pode me beijar, se quiser, Duncan. Eu sei que quer.

 **Continuação ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** He wanted to explain the train of thought to my story, especially for this Chapter IV.

I think the Sorceress of Grayskull could be married, yes. Teela'na is an example. Veena is another. She might be married and have a family. Adverse situations such as the death of her husband (series 1983) or amnesia of the same (series 2002) led Teela'na the decisions that we know well, as Teela away Grayskull. Were it not for that, she would have a normal family. If Teela'na and Veena were married why Kodak Ungo could not? So I think it plausible that the predecessor of Teela'na also was married.

 **N/A:** This chapter Has Been corrected in Inglês **by Sidekicks-anonymous.** Thank! s2: s2 3

 **Warning:** Sidekicks-anonymous made the full translation, so any errors in the story are mine.

* * *

 **Goodbye, Grayskull**

 **Chapter V**

"You can kiss me if you want, Duncan. I know you want to."

Man-At-Arms blushed. His embarrassment was so obvious to the woman he loved Again the emotions and sensations came through as if through a removed curtain. He winced; it was a little uncomfortable.

"Duncan Teela'na asked worriedly, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to get used to it…" Duncan muttered.

"Don't worry. You will learn control." She smiled slightly at Duncan's embarrassment. Teela'na enjoyed the moment, seeing Man-at-Arms so different from the serious and focused man she was accustomed to. He was like a boy finding love for the first time, and it fascinated her.

Taking the initiative, the Sorceress wrapped her thin arms around his waist once again. Despite his tough armor, Duncan could feel her soft skin. They stared, reading each other's minds and then kissed. Chaste kisses at the beginning, which soon evolved into deep, passionate ones. Duncan was feeling inexplicable sensations. He had kissed women before, as a cadet at the Royal Academy, but nothing compared to this.

It seemed that time had stopped for them…but their problems weren't over. Duncan was brought sharply back to reality. A very grim reality. They split and he looked at her with a sad, lost look. His heart was broken.

"You go away permanently." Man-At-Arms sighed in anguish.

"Yes..."

"Teela'na, there must be way for Castle Grayskull to stay in Eternia, or for you stay! There must be some way, a way out, something you haven't found it. We can find together.

"Unfortunately, there are no exits. There is no way to change the rules of the Ancients. If I don't stay with the castle, Teela will have to. Grayskull cannot exist without its guardian. I'm so sorry."

"This isn't right!" He shouted, completely outraged. The Sorceress felt his devastation, but couldn't help it.

"Whatever happens, I will disappear tomorrow night along with Grayskull, my friend."

"I don't want to be just your friend. I want more. I want a life with you, Teela'na."

Suddenly his eyes lit up. Man-At-Arms had a liberating and exciting idea that made his heart race wildly. A broad smile came over his lips. Why not? We have nothing to lose, he thought.

With the decision made, Man-At-Arms knelt, took her right hand, and kissed it.

"Teela'na of Nowella," he said with all thes eriousness that the moment demanded. "Will you marry me?"

"Duncan ... I'm leaving in a day."

"Only one day with you is more than enough for me, my dear."

"Would you do it, Duncan? Marry me to live only for a day?"

"If I can to live only one day as your husband, I'll take it. Will you marry me?"

The Sorceress' eyes filled with tears. She threw herself into Duncan's arms, radiant with happiness.

"Yes, I will." She whispered seductively in his right ear. Man-At-Arms could hardly believe it. Teela'na of Nowella, the Sorceress of Grayskull, accepted his proposal of marriage.

"We don't have much time. We need to make preparations, choose guests, decide on the ceremony ..."

"Duncan, calm down! You know better than anyone the details of my duties. Nothing in my life is common."

"I get it. I'm sorry, I got carried away. We have just one day. It is such a short time. But one day will last for a lifetime, Teela'na. I will make it worth it, I promise!"

"Duncan," Teela'na said softly, "There are immutable laws of Grayskull that I am subject to, but not all of them are unpleasant."

"What you mean?" He asked, puzzled.

"Kodak Ungo, my predecessor, was married. She lived with her husband in another dimension, but that can only happen with the Witch who is in office at the time of the castle's disappearance."

"Such as now?"

"No Witch know when the Grayskull Castle will go to another dimension. Not even our oracle powers can reveal it. Only the Elders know, and they reveal it days before the event."

"I understand."

"Well, when a Witch has a true love and this man is someone who has provided outstanding service will Grayskull—if he wants, he can accompany her in another dimension.

"Really? That's perfect!"

"It's not perfect, my friend." She regretted not sharing his enthusiasm.

"What do you mean?"

"This man is trapped in Grayskull until the end of his days. He will die and be buried inside the castle. There is no way back after leaving. He abandons everything he knows—friends, family, work. All he has of his past life is memories. You will not walk Teela down the aisle at her wedding, will not see her grandchildren grow up, will no longer see Adam, Randor, or anyone else. This is my duty, Duncan, but I could not ask it of you. I couldn't!"

"Is that all I need to know, Teela'na?"

"No. The time will pass very slowly for me, but you will age normally. On the day of our wedding, a spell of infertility will be placed on us by the Elders. We will never have biological children. The only offspring of the Sorceress will be in Etenia with Teela. Thus it is written in the law. You must consider it carefully—I'll marry you, Duncan, but can you accept the conditions of our union?"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Aviso:** Queria explicar a linha de pensamento para minha história, em especial para este capítulo IV.

Penso que As Feiticeiras de Grayskull poderia ser casadas, sim. Teela'na é um exemplo. Veena é outro. Ela poderia ser casada e ter uma família. Situações adversas como a morte do marido (série 1983) ou a amnésia do mesmo (série 2002) levaram Teela'na a decisões que conhecemos bem, como afastar Teela de Grayskull. Não fosse isso, ela teria uma família normal. Se ela e Veena se casaram por que Kodak Ungo não poderia? Portanto, acho plausível que a antecessora de Teela'na também fosse casada.

* * *

\- Você pode me beijar, se quiser, Duncan. Eu sei que quer.

Man-At-Arms corou. Seu embaraço era tão óbvio para a mulher que amava que lhe causou mais embaraço e rubor na face. Novamente as emoções e sensações dela se descobriram para ele como uma cortina removida e diante disso ele estremeceu. Havia nele até um pouco de incômodo.

\- Duncan?...

Ela perguntou preocupada, levantando a sobrancelha.

\- Wow! Eu preciso me acostumar com isso.

\- Não se preocupe. Você vai aprender a controlar.

Ela sorriu levemente para o embaraço genuíno de Duncan. Teela'na desfrutava do momento, vendo a sua frente um Man-At-Arms totalmente diferente do homem sério e concentrado que estava acostumada a conviver. Ele parecia um menino descobrindo o amor e isso lhe fascinava.

Tomando a iniciativa, a Feiticeira passou seus braços pequenos e finos em volta da cintura dele mais uma vez. Mesmo com sua dura armadura, Duncan podia sentir sua pele macia. Eles se olharam fixamente lendo a mente um do outro e em seguida se beijaram. Beijos castos no começo que logo evoluíram para beijos profundos e apaixonados. Duncan estava sentindo sensações inexplicáveis. Ele já havia beijado mulheres antes, quando era Cadete na Academia Real, mas nada se comparava á isso.

Parecia que o tempo havia parado para os dois, mas... Não havia. Duncan foi trazido bruscamente para a realidade e ela era sombria. Muito sombria. Eles se separaram e ele a olhou com um olhar triste e perdido. Seu coração partiu e Man-At-Arms suspirou angustiosamente.

\- Você vai embora permanentemente.

\- Sim...

\- Teel'na, deve haver um jeito do castelo de Grayskull ficar em Eternia ou de você ficar em Eternia. Deve haver algum jeito, uma saída, algo que você ainda não achou, mas que podemos encontrar juntos.

\- Infelizmente não há saídas. Não há como mudar as regras dos Anciões. Se não for eu, Duncan, será Teela. O Castelo de Grayskull não pode existir sem sua guardiã. Eu sinto muito.

\- Isso não está certo!

Ele gritou completamente indignado. A Feiticeira sentia como Duncan estava devastado por dentro, mas não podia ajudá-lo.

\- Aconteça o que acontecer, eu juntamente com Grayskull desapareceremos amanhã a noite, meu amigo.

\- Não quero ser apenas seu amigo. Quero mais. Quero uma vida com você, Teela'na.

De repente seus olhos se iluminaram e Man-At-Arms teve uma ideia libertadora e excitante que fez seu coração disparar alucinadamente. Um largo sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios. "Por que não? Não temos nada a perder" Ele pensou.

Com a decisão tomada, Man-At-Arms se ajoelhou, colocou uma mão para trás e com a outra pegou a mão direita da Feiticeira delicadamente, beijo-a e disse com toda seriedade que o momento exigia.

\- Teela'na de Nowella, você aceita casar comigo?

\- Duncan... eu vou partir em um dia.

\- Somente um dia com você é mais que suficiente para mim, minha querida.

\- Você faria isso, Duncan? Se casaria comigo para viver apenas por um dia?

\- Se eu tiver direito á viver apenas um dia com você, então não abrirei mão disso. Você aceita casar comigo?

A Feiticeira encheu os olhos de lágrimas, e quando ele se levantou ela se atirou nos braços de Man-At-Arms transbordando felicidade. Inesperadamente ela ficou radiante de felicidade.

\- Sim, eu aceito. Ela sussurrou com voz sedutora e sexy no ouvido direito dele. Man-At-Arms mal podia acreditar. Teela'na de Nowella, a Feiticeira de Grayskull, aceitou seu pedido de casamento.

\- Não temos muito tempo. Precisamos fazer os preparativos, escolher convidados, decidir sobre a cerimônia...

\- Duncan, calma! Você melhor que ninguém conheço os pormenores de minhas funções. Nada em minha vida é comum.

\- Eu entendo. Me desculpe, eu me empolguei. Temos apenas um dia. É tão pouco tempo. Mas um único dia valerá por uma vida, Teela'na. Eu farei ele valer a pena, eu prometo!

\- Duncan, há leis imutáveis em Grayskull que estou sujeita, mas nem todas elas são desagradáveis.

\- O que quer dizer? Perguntou intrigado.

\- Kodak Ungo, minha antecessora era casada e ela viveu com seu esposo em outra dimensão, mas isso só pode ocorrer com a Feiticeira que está no cargo no momento do desaparecimento do castelo.

\- Como?

\- Nenhuma Feiticeira sabe quando o Castelo de Grayskull irá para outra dimensão. Nem mesmo nossos poderes de oráculo podem mostrar. Somente os Anciãos sabem e eles revelam dias antes do acontecimento.

\- Entendo.

\- Bem, quando uma Feiticeira tem um amor verdadeiro e esse homem é alguém que prestou serviços relevantes á Grayskull, se ele quiser, poderá acompanhá-la na outra dimensão.

\- Verdade? Isso é perfeito!

\- Não é perfeito, meu amigo. Ela lamentou, não compartilhando seu entusiamo.

\- Como assim? O que há mais?

\- Esse homem estará preso em Grayskull até o final de seus dias. Ele morrerá e será sepultado no interior do castelo. Não há como voltar depois que partir. Ele deve deixar tudo que conhece, amigos, família, trabalho. Tudo que ele terá de sua vida passada será lembranças. Você não levará Teela ao altar, não verá seus netos crescerem, não verá mais Adam, Randor ou qualquer outra pessoa. Este é o meu dever, Duncan, porém eu não poderia exigir isso de você. Eu não poderia!

\- Isso é tudo que eu preciso saber, Teela'na?

\- Não. O tempo passará muito lentamente para mim, porém para você, ele passará normalmente, como em Eternia. Também no dia de nosso casamento será colocado sobre nós um feitiço de infertilidade pelos próprios Anciãos. Nunca teremos filhos biológicos. A descendência das Feiticeiras seguirá aqui, em Etenia, com Teela. Assim está escrito na Lei. Por isso você deve pensar bem. Eu aceito casar com você, Duncan, mas você aceita as condições para nossa união?

 **Continua...**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Finally managed to post new chapter. Excuse me silence! Serious family problems had my attention so far. Anyway, I decided to move on.

(Translator)

 **Warning:** This chapter Has Been corrected in Inglês **by Sidekicks-anonymous**. Thank! s2: s2 3

 **Sidekicks-anonymous** made the full translation, so any errors in the story are mine.

* * *

 **Goodbye, Grayskull**

 **Chapter VI**

"Is that all I need to know, Teela'na?"

"No. The time will pass very slowly for me, but you will age normally. On the day of our wedding, a spell of infertility will be placed on us by the Elders. We will never have biological children. The only offspring of the Sorceress will be in Etenia with Teela. Thus it is written in the law. You must consider your choice carefully—I'll marry you, Duncan, but can you accept the conditions of our union?"

Man-At-Arms listened to the Sorceress' words carefully. This was a dilemma; thoughts and questions swirled in his mind. His love for Teela'na was strong and fierce, but Duncan knew that his decision was not so simple. His daughter, his friends, his work—he couldn't give those up without a thought. He didn't want to ignore or undervalue anything in his decision, but there wasn't much time to decide. Man-At-Arms needed to focus on the decision. Needed to be quick and objective.

Adam was one reason to stay. He was not only a good friend and protégé, but practically Duncan's child. There was also King Randor and Queen Marlena, two longtime close friends. The Masters of the Universe-or rather what was left of them—was his most respected work, and he needed to keep them running. And of course, there was Teela.

His heart sank. Teela was not his biological daughter, but he couldn't have loved her any more if she were. Man-At-Arms had always dreamed of playing with grandchildren, of watching them grow. He closed his eyes and brought Teela'na to mind.

Surely no one could be suffering more than her. A lifetime of service rendered to Eternia, and her reward would be oblivion. How could he abandon her now? How could he let her go, knowing that she would be alone? How could he allow her to permanently depart from his life, now that Duncan knew the feelings Teela'na had for him?

The more questions he asked, the more sure Duncan was of his decision.

Teela'na had no choice. She had to leave, and her departure would definitely free Teela of her maternal inheritance. Perhaps it would help to comply with the decision of the Ancients. She had no choice but Duncan could choose. And he chose! Moments later Man-At-Arms came to its final conclusion. The Sorceress watched anxiously and expectantly. Whatever Duncan's decision, Teela'na would accept it without question.

Duncan opened his eyes, pulled Teela'na to him gently, and gave her a tender kiss. "Yes, I'll marry you and accept the charges. The only thing that will give my life meaning is you, Teela'na. I dedicated my whole life to protecting Grayskull and Eternia. Now both are free from the threats of evil forces. Teela is a strong, independent woman and soon will have her own family. Adam no longer needs me as his mentor. What I want most at this moment is to spend my days with you and grow old beside you, whatever the place."

The Sorceress was surprised by his conviction. There was no doubt or regret in his mind, she could feel. It was exactly what he wanted to do.

"You should go back to the Royal Palace," She said. "Do what is necessary for your departure tomorrow and come up with Teela, Adam and Adora. With them as our witnesses, the wedding will take place in the afternoon. The Spirit of Grayskull will host it."

"That's perfect for me, my love." Man-At-Arms took her face gently and they shared a last, long kiss before he left for the palace. There was much to do and little time.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Adeus, Grayskull**

 **Capítulo VI**

\- Isso é tudo que eu preciso saber, Teela'na?

\- Não. O tempo passará muito lentamente para mim, porém para você, ele passará normalmente, como em Eternia. Também no dia de nosso casamento será colocado sobre nós um feitiço de infertilidade pelos próprios Anciãos. Nunca teremos filhos biológicos. A descendência das Feiticeiras seguirá aqui, em Etenia, com Teela. Assim está escrito na Lei. Por isso você deve pensar bem. Eu aceito casar com você, Duncan, mas você aceita as condições para nossa união?

Man-At-Arms escutou tudo que a Feiticeira de Grayskull disse com atenção. Ele estava diante de um dilema e necessitava urgentemente fazer uma escolha. Pensamentos e considerações tomaram sua mente. Seu amor por Teela'na era forte e ardente, mas Duncan sabia que sua decisão não era tão simples. Filha, amigos, trabalho, uma vida inteira deixada para trás.

Abruptamente tudo veio á sua mente. Ele não menosprezou qualquer um em sua avaliação, porém não havia muito tempo para decidir. Man-At-Arms não permitiu que seus pensamentos se obscurecessem ou se desviassem do foco. Precisava ser rápido e objetivo.

Havia Adam. Ele não era apenas um bom amigo e seu protegido. O príncipe Adam era seu melhor amigo, era como um verdadeiro filho. Havia também o Rei Randor e a Rainha Marlena, dois amigos íntimos de longa data. Os Mestres do Universo, ou melhor, o que sobrou deles, seu respeitado trabalho, o Status de sua própria função, e claro, Teela.

Seu coração apertou e doeu ao lembrar dela. Ela não era sua filha biológica, porém Teela não poderia ser mais amada se o fosse. Man-At-Arms sempre sonhou com netos brincando a sua volta, vendo-os crescer. Ele fechou os olhos. Duncan mudou seu foco de pensamento e trouxe Teela'na á mente.

Certamente ninguém poderia está sofrendo mais que ela. Uma vida inteira de serviços prestado á Eternia e sua recompensa seria o esquecimento. Como abandoná-la agora? Como deixá-la partir sabendo que ficaria sozinha? Como permitir que ela se ausentasse permanentemente de sua vida, agora que Duncan sabia os sentimentos que Teela'na nutria por ele?

Quanto mais perguntas se fazia, mais Duncan tinha certeza da resposta.

Teela'na não tinha escolha. Ela tinha que partir, e na sua partida a Feiticeira de Grayskull estaria libertando Teela definitivamente de sua herança materna. Talvez isso a ajudasse a se conformar com a decisão dos Anciões. Ela não tinha escolha, mas Duncan poderia escolher. E escolheu! Instantes depois Man-At-Arms chegou á sua conclusão definitiva. A Feiticeira o observava com ansiedade e expectativa. Qualquer que fosse a decisão de Duncan, ela a aceitaria sem questionamentos.

Ele abriu os olhos, segurou suas mãos, a puxou para si gentilmente e a abraçou dando um beijo terno em sua boca.

-Sim, eu aceito casar com você e aceito as imposições. A única coisa que dará significado á minha vida é você, Teela'na. Dediquei minha vida toda á proteger Grayskull e Eternia. Agora ambos estão livres das ameaças das forças do mal. Teela é uma mulher forte e independente e logo terá sua própria família. Adam não precisa mais de mim como seu mentor. O que mais quero nesse instante é passar meus dias com você e envelhecer ao seu lado, qualquer que seja o lugar.

A Feiticeira se surpreendeu com sua convicção. Não havia dúvidas ou pesar em Duncan, ela podia sentir. Apenas a certeza que era exatamente isso que ele queria fazer.

-Você deve voltar para o Palácio Real. Faça o que é necessário para sua partida e amanhã venha com Teela, Adam e Adora. Com eles como nossas testemunhas o casamento se dará a tarde. O Espírito de Grayskull o celebrará.

-Para mim está perfeito, meu amor.

Man-At-Arms segurou meu rosto a altura do queixo, aproximou seu rosto vagarosamente do dela e a beijou delicadamente. Eles se beijaram longamente pela última vez naquele dia e ele se foi para o Palácio Real. Havia muito a fazer em tão pouco tempo.

 **Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:** This chapter Has Been corrected in Inglês **by Sidekicks-anonymous**. Thank! s2: s2

 **Sidekicks-anonymous** made the full translation, so any errors in the story are mine.

 **N:A:** In this chapter there are references to the episode **Teela's Triumph**. I wanted to thank you **Heart of the Demons, hooked, Sidekicks-anonymous, Yellow Angela, TimothyBlack0412, la-perla's mermaid** , **AkiraSam,** **James Birdsong** , **Alphalover, Guest, Adeela,** **ZodacShazam** , **LanaFalcon** for being so kind. Thank you all.

* * *

 **Goodbye, Grayskull**

 **Chapter VII**

 ** _Teela, bride of Prince Adam_**

It's late afternoon and I'm exhausted. Social formalities are stressful. I go to my room and take a relaxing bath before changing into more comfortable clothes. I savor a filling dinner and then settle down to look over the notes for Adam's speech. That's interrupted when my father comes to my quarters.

He tells me the news about him and my mother. I'm happy for them, of course—but after the initial euphoria comes the sadness. My parents, my beloved parents, are going to leave forever. I think back to days ago, when my mother told me that Grayskull would disappear, taking her with it. Adam and Adora were there, but their presence didn't stop me from crying.

I refused to accept it. It seemed so cruel and inhumane, but my mother told me I couldn't do anything about it. "There is no way to change the Law of the Elders, daughter." She said. I hugged her as she tried to comfort me. The pain of knowing about our permanent separation was devastating. The Sorceress didn't look sad, but I could tell that she was trying not to cry as well. Adam and Adora watched in silence, surprised by the news.

My mother is an amazing woman. Her sense of duty is amazing. She seemed so resigned when she gave me the information. _Why can't she stay in Eternia and live with my father and me? Why?_ My irritation is apparent, but unfortunately it won't change anything. My poor mother!

My heart is troubled. At least in the midst of this unfortunate circumstance, we will be together. Father continues to talk about his plans and how happy he is to share the rest of his life with the Sorceress of Grayskull. I look into his brown eyes and realize there's more feeling there than he really lets on. Duncan always hid his emotions well.

We have an open and frank conversation and I cannot resist. I begin to cry. Unlike my father, I am very emotional. Father rises and pulls me into a hug, holding me tight. His embrace is warm and comforting. I try to pull myself together and find some words of encouragement for him. I refuse to look in his eyes. I don't want to be vulnerable. After all, there's no way to reverse the departure of Grayskull. I must follow the example of my mother, no matter how painful it may be, and resign myself to the fact.

 _There's nothing to do!_ I say to myself. I wish there was a way to keep my mother in Eternia, but there is unfortunately not. I would do everything in my power to help her. _Damn! I feel so helpless!_ I think, discouraged. I wipe the tears and hitch a smile on my face. We talk about the wedding tomorrow. I ask questions and my father answers them promptly. The hours fly by. When Father realizes how late it is, he says goodbye and goes to his quarters.

I lie in my bed, but sleep does not come. I'm reflecting on the fate of my parents, their departure, their marriage and the heavy burden of being the Sorceress of Grayskull. She is my mother, yes, but also the guardian of Grayskull and her position entails a great deal of responsibility.

I do not know the details of the position, but I understand that massive responsibility is on your shoulders. When Mother told about the departure, I wanted to ask to stay with her in her last day on Eternia, but to face her at that moment, I hesitated and gave up. She's my mother, but at the time I only saw the powerful Sorceress of Grayskull in front of me. I think its high position and great authority intimidated me.

"Mother…" I whisper. Again I feel the desire to be with her. I want to share this last night with her before saying good-bye forever. _Would it be possible?_ I ask myself. Excited, I close my eyes to call her telepathically. I do not know exactly how to do it, but I try anyway. I remember the basic teachings of the Spirit of Grayskull about the power of telepathy. _Concentration, Teela, concentration,_ my mind repeats. Suddenly, I feel her presence inside my head. It seems that she hoping for such a request, because immediately she answers me with a "Yes."

I can't believe it. "It worked!" I exclaim with surprise. My mother agrees that I can spend the night in Grasykull with her. She even promises to send me back after the morning meal so I can participate in the victory celebrations with the royal family. My hearts aches to be with her.

Within seconds, a magic portal opens in my room. Without hesitation, I cross it to go to Grayskull and the Sorceress. I step quickly through the portal and exit moments later in the throne room, where Mother greets me with a warm hug.

* * *

 ** _Duncan, Man-At-Arms_**

I returned from Grayskull with my head in the clouds. I hardly believe what happened. The day is almost done, but I have much to do. First I find Adam. I want him to be the first to know about me and Teela'na. Adam listens intently. He could not be happier for us, although I note sadness in his eyes. I know my daughter couldn't be in better hands. After giving him some advice on how to be a good husband to Teela, I take leave to try and find Randor. To my good fortune, he and Queen Marlena are together.

I explain my love for the Sorceress of Grayskull, the planned disappearance of the castle and our marriage. Finally I submit my resignation. Stunned, King Randor asks for an explanation. Marlena, however, does not seem surprised at all. I feel Teela'na watching us from Grayskull mentally, and she allows me to make a special invitation. After a long talk with the rulers of Eternia, my friends, I invite them to celebrate the wedding as my witnesses. Both are happy for the invitation and for my marriage.

Still, I note their concern for my permanent absence, the absence of the castle and Teela'na. They now know about Teela's past, and of the secrets of their children Adam and Adora as He-Man and She- Ra, but neither of them mention anything about it. I go on my way and search for the rest of the Masters of the Universe. They defended Grayskull for years, so I feel they deserve to know the truth. Well, at least part of the truth. I find them gathered in the dining room, talking excitedly about the next day's holiday. I tell them of my resignation and my marriage plans, but I do not mention the relationship between Teela and Teela'na. Again I recognize the joy and sorrow mixed on their faces.

And now I will look for the most important person of all. I knock on the door of Teela's room. She answers, smiling, and invites me in. We sat down and start talking about my feelings for her mother. It's…awkward. Teela listens to me carefully, her eyes not even blinking as I speak. When I say I asked Teela'na to marry me and she accepted, Teela jumps up and hugs me happily. She's so excited. She demands to know everything and I oblige.

After her curiosities are satisfied and her congratulations offered, I ask seriously. "You know what this means, right, daughter?"

"I know, Father." She answers. I stare at her for a moment. My dear child looks sad. My heart sinks, but I can't help it. "You and Mother are going away forever…"

"I know it's painful, darling—but even if I don't go with her, Teela'na will still go away."

"I know. I'm sorry you and Mother are leaving—but I'm glad that you will be together." My daughter tries to stand firm, but is unable to contain her tears. I promptly held her close to offer my paternal support. I imagine the excruciating pain in his heart to learn she'll lose both her parents in a single day. _Oh, Elders! Why does it have to be like this?!_ I question, distressed. We embrace for some time and I savor the contact as best I can. I love Teela so much! She's a loving daughter, always has been. My life until now has been living for her. It hurts me so much to leave it ...

We sit down again, and I wipe her tears as we talk about marriage. Teela has many questions and hours go by without us noticing. When I realize the late hour, I say goodbye with a kiss on her forehead and retire. I need to sleep, but how can I? So much to think about…

* * *

 ** _Teela'na, the Sorceress of Grayskull._**

Duncan only left few hours ago, but I already miss him. My dream is on the way to becoming reality and it makes me excited. I feel alive—alive like I haven't been for a long time. Duncan asked me to marry him and I accepted. His declaration of love was so beautiful. Oh! I can't wait! But ... Teela ... When I remember my beloved daughter, my heart shatters into a thousand pieces. There is no greater pain you can feel. It's like having the weight of a mountain on my chest, crushing me.

Giving her to Duncan was so hard, and now this... Before, she was just a newborn baby; she didn't understand what was happening around her. But now, she's a grown woman. My days in Grayskull were so lonely and hard to bear. One hope warmed my heart: to have her with me someday. Today I see that my hope was rather premature. Such thinking devastates me. Tears pour from my eyes, but I cannot and will not stop them.

Saying goodbye to Teela will be painful for both of us. I love my daughter with all the force of my being, and even though the Royal Palace is far away, I feel her suffering without any effort. Feeling her pain increases my own.

"Forgive me, my love. Forgive me for not being able to stay with you," I beg softly. I've always loved her, and to protect her I gave her to Duncan. Now I finally have her near again, calling me Mother, and I have to leave her. "It will be taken away from me again. Elders…" I mutter to myself. My only comfort is knowing that my daughter will have a normal life and will not have to be a guardian of Grayskull like me.

I will watch her for the rest of her life, though. I will see my daughter grow old through the magic mirror and see my grandchildren and their descendants grow old and die as well. Even in another dimension, I will accompany the offspring of Adora, Adam, and Teela to know who will be the next He-Man and She-Ra, and of course the future Sorceress of Grayskull. I cannot ignore my feelings, but I have to be objective and practical.

That thought brings someone else to mind: Duncan. He asked and I agreed. The King and Queen will be his witnesses and therefore will come to Grayskull tomorrow. I need to decide what I will wear for the wedding. I think of many dresses, and with my magic, they materialize on my body. I discard all of them; none appeal to me.

 _Oh, Elders! I'm like an indecisive teenager who doesn't know what to wear to the ball!_ I think, frustrated.

I suddenly sense a friendly presence. It is the Spirit of Grayskull, rising in the throne room.

"I can help you choose the best dress if you'll allow me, as I did in your first marriage." The Spirit says. "We also need to talk about the ceremony."

I nod in agreement. His help is really needed and greatly appreciated. With the Spirit of Grayskull helping me, I can finally decide what to wear and what to do. We're both talking when suddenly I feel another another familiar presence. It's Teela! My daughter is trying to communicate with me telepathically. Our psychic bond is so strong that I can detect the simple intention instantly. Joy floods my heart. Her request to spend the night with me in Grayskull is wonderful. I open a mystic portal between the castle and her room, promising to send her back after breakfast. I await my daughter eagerly. When she arrives, I hasten to give her a hug.

I decide that these last moments alone with my daughter will not be sad. I want her to remember this night without sadness. After the hug I take a deep breath and look straight into her eyes. She looks at me and smiles; then, slickly, Teela says she already knows everything. Duncan told her about our declaration of love and our marriage, and finally, our wedding night. I smile embarrassedly, blushing like a teenage girl whose mother just found out that her daughter is in love. Teela notices my great embarrassment and laughs. She tells me she never imagined seeing her parents act like two teenage lovers. Her laughter infects me and I end up laughing, too. Trying to look natural, I hold her hand firmly and say I need help choosing a wedding gown. Will she assist me? My daughter agrees with the eagerness of a little girl.

I turn to the Spirit of Grayskull, who's been watching in silence, and say I'm ready. Several dresses did not please me before, maybe this one will be different.

"Teela'na," The Spirit says. "For your services to Grayskull and Eternia, I will give you your wedding dress. You know that all magic comes at a price, but this time you will not pay anything. It is my gift to you."

Suddenly, I am surrounded by bright light coming from the castle itself. Its intensity makes me close my eyes and turn away from Teela. Moments later my eyes are opened again. Only then I realize that I'm now clad in a majestic white dress. A delicate gold tiara studded with diamonds sits atop my head, and a long train flows across the floor. Around my neck is a magnificent necklace of emeralds accented by small diamonds. I feel like a goddess with my red hair flowing in the wind.

I look in the magic mirror, ecstatic. "It's perfect," I whisper, thanking the Spirit of Grayskull profusely. I turn to Teela. Her hands are over her mouth, and she looks at me with astonished eyes. I ask if she likes it. She replies that she's never seen a bride so beautiful. I smile gratefully.

"It seems like a dream." I say softly. The Spirit of Grayskull smiles, satisfied. Throughout the years, he's always known what's best for me. We talk excitedly at length. He tells us his plans for the ceremony and I and Teela readily agreed.

Eventually, the Spirit decides it's time for bed. The bright light comes again and my dress and jewelry disappear. "You two should go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." He says. We say goodbye to him and Teela and I lie down.

I'm so anxious for tomorrow, I'm not sure if sleep is possible.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este capítulo foi corrigido no Inglês por Sidekicks-anônimo. Obrigado! s2: s2

 **Sidekicks-anônimo** fez a tradução completa, portanto, quaisquer erros na história é meu.

 **N/A:** Neste capítulo há referências ao episódio O Triunfo de Teela /Teela's Triumph. Eu queria agradecer á **Heart of the Demons, hooked, Sidekicks-anonymous, Yellow Angela, TimothyBlack0412, la-perla's mermaid** , **AkiraSam,** **James Birdsong** , **Alphalover, Guest, Adeela,** **ZodacShazam** , **LanaFalcon** por tão amáveis. Obrigada á todos.

* * *

 **Adeus, Grayskull**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Teela, noiva do príncipe Adam**

Já era fim de tarde e eu estava exausta. As formalidades sociais são desgastantes, eu concluo. Vou para meus aposentos e tomo um banho relaxante, coloco uma roupa confortável, saboreio vagarosamente o jantar e em seguida me sento no sofá. Pego para ler os rascunhos de umas anotações do discurso que Adam fará depois de seu pai, o rei Randor. Eu gosto do discurso. Meu pai vem á meus aposentos, eu o mando entrar e nós conversamos.

Ele senta e em seguida me conta as novidades entre ele e minha mãe e eu fico feliz por eles. Depois do primeiro impacto e da euforia, vem a tristeza profunda. Meus pais, que amo tanto, partirão para sempre. Imediatamente minha mente volta dias atrás quando estava no castelo e minha mãe me disse que Grayskull sumiria levando ela junto. Ainda em choque, eu não me importei com a presença de Adam e de sua irmã, Adora. Comecei chorar.

Me recusava acreditar e aceitar que tal coisa acontecesse. Parecia tão cruel e desumano, mas ela me disse que não podia fazer nada a respeito. "Não há como mudar a Lei dos Anciãos, filha". Ela me disse conformada. Eu a abracei tentando me consolar. A dor de saber sobre nossa separação permanente era devastadora. A Feiticeira não aparentava tristeza, porém ao abraçá-la, notei que ela se esforçava para não chorar também. Adam e Adora nos assistiam em silêncio olhando um para outro surpreendidos com a notícias.

Minha mãe é uma mulher incrível ! Seu senso de dever é espantoso. Mamãe parecia tão resignada quando me deu a informação. "Por que ela não pode ficar em Eternia e viver com meu pai e comigo? Por que?" Minha irritação é aparente, mas infelizmente não vai mudar nada. "Pobre Feiticeira!' Eu lamento do fundo da alma.

Meu coração está atormentado. Sinto no peito uma dor terrível por meus pais. Pelo menos em meio a esta circunstância infeliz, eles ficarão juntos. Papai continua a contar seus planos e sua alegria de compartilhar o resto de sua vida com a Feiticeira de Grayskull. Olho bem dentro de seus olhos castanhos e percebo que há mais sentimentos lá do que ele realmente deixar transparecer. Duncan sempre soube esconder suas emoções muito bem.

Temos uma conversa aberta e franca e eu não resisto. Ao contrário de meu pai, eu sou muito emocional. Colocando as mãos no rosto começo chorar. Papai se levantou do sofá, me puxou delicadamente e me abraçou forte. Seu abraço é quente e consolador. Saindo do abraço tento me recompor e encontrar palavras certas de isentivo para meu pai para não parecer aos seus olhos que eu sou tão vulnerável, afinal, não há como reverter a partida de Grayskull e como a exemplo de minha mãe, por mais doloroso que seja, preciso me conformar com o fato.

"Não há o que fazer!' Eu digo para mim mesma. Queria que houvesse uma maneira de manter minha mãe em Eternia, mas infelizmente não há. Eu faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para ajudá-la. "Maldição! Me sinto tão impotente!" Eu penso desanimada. Enxugo as lágrimas, coloco um sorriso sem graça no rosto, nos sentamos e seguimos com a conversa sobre o casamento amanhã. Faço perguntas e meu pai as responde prontamente. As horas voam e meu pai ao perceber o quão tarde estava, se despediu e foi para seus aposentos.

Vou até minha cama, deito, mas o sono não vem. Fico refletindo sobre o destino de meus pais, sua partida, seu casamento e sobre o pesado fardo de ser a Feiticeira de Grayskull. Ela é minha mãe, sim, mas também é a guardião de Grayskull e sua posição exige muito dela.

Não conheço os detalhes de sua função, mas entendo toda responsabilidade que está sobre seus ombros. Quando mamãe contou sobre o desaparecimento, eu pensei em pedir para ficar com ela no seu último dia em Eternia, mas ao encará-la naquele momento, eu hesitei e desisti. Ela é minha mãe, porém ao observá-la no momento só vi a poderosa Feiticeira de Grayskull á minha frente. Acho que sua alta posição e sua grande autoridade me intimidaram. "Mamãe"... Sussurro. Novamente sinto o desejo de estar com minha ela. Quero compartilhar com ela esta última noite antes de dizer-lhe adeus para sempre. "Seria possível?" Pergunto para mim mesma. Empolgada, eu fecho meus olhos para chamá-la telepaticamente.

Não sei exatamente como fazê-lo, mas tento mesmo assim. Lembro-me dos ensinamentos básicos do Espírito de Grayskull sobre o poder de telepatia quando substituí mamãe. "Concentração, Teela, concentração". Minha mente repete. De repente, sinto sua presença dentro de minha cabeça. Parece que ela esperava meu pedido, pois imediatamente a Feiticeira me responde com um "Sim". Mesmo sentindo o coração palpitar de ansiedade para estar no castelo de Grayskull com mamãe, eu me senti incrédula no momento. "Funcionou!" Exclamo surpresa. Minha mãe concorda que eu passe a noite em Grasykull com ela. Também promete que me enviará de volta depois da ceia da manhã para que eu possar participar das celebrações da vitória junto á família real.

Em segundos, um portal mágico é aberto no meu quarto. Tomando a decisão mais que óbvia, levanto-me e sem um único segundo de hesitação cruzo o portal para ir á Grayskull e á Feiticeira. Passo apressadamente pelo portal para sair instantes depois na sala do trono onde mamãe me recebe com um abraço caloroso.

* * *

 **Duncan, Man-At-Arms**

Voltei de Grayskull me sentindo nas nuvens, literalmente. Mal consigo acreditar no que aconteceu hoje. O dia quase acabou, mas eu ainda tenho muito a fazer. Procuro Adam. Quero que ele seja o primeiro a saber sobre eu e Teela'na. Adam ouve tudo atentamente. Ele não poderia ficar mais feliz por nós embora eu note certa tristeza em seu olhar. Sei que minha filha não poderia está em melhores mãos. Lhe dou alguns conselhos sobre como ser um bom esposo para Teela, me despeço dele e procuro em seguida o Rei Randor e para minha sorte ele e a rainha Marlena estão juntos.

Explico que encontrei o amor com a Feiticeira de Grayskull, conto sobre o desaparecimento do castelo e sobre o casamento e por fim peço minha demissão. Atônito, o rei Randor pede maiores explicações, Marlena entretanto, não parece surpresa com tudo que acabo de revelar. Sinto que Teela'na nos assiste desde Grayskull e mentalmente me permite fazer um convite especial. Depois de uma longa conversa com os soberanos de Eternia, meus amigos, eu os convido para a celebração do casamento como minhas testemunhas. Ambos ficam felizes pelo convite e por meu matrimônio.

Ainda assim, noto a preocupação deles com minha ausência permanente, a ausência do castelo e a partida de Teela'na, já que eles agora sabem sobre o passado de Teela, dos segredos de seus filhos Adam e Adora como He-Man e She-ra, mas nenhum dos dois mencionam nada a respeito. Sigo meu caminho e procuro os restantes dos Mestres do Universo. Lutaram e defenderam Grayskull por anos por isso considero que eles merecem saber a verdade. Bem, pelo menos parte da verdade. Eu os encontro reunidos conversando animadamente sobre o feriado do dia seguinte na sala de jantar dos Mestres. Eu os comprimento e falo sobre minha demissão, sobre o casamento e a partida do castelo, porém não menciono o parentesco entre Teela e Teela'na. Novamente percebo que há alegrias e tristezas misturadas em seus rostos.

E agora vou procurar a pessoa mais importante de todas, Teela. Bato na porta dos aposentos de minha filha. Ela me atende sorridente e me convida a entrar. Nos sentamos e muito desajeitadamente começo a falar sobre meus sentimentos por sua mãe e como fui ao castelo e me declarei á ela. Teela me ouve com atenção, seus olhos nem mesmo piscavam enquanto falava e quando disse que a pedi em casamento e Teela'na aceitou, Teela se levantou de sobre salto e me abraçou feliz. Minha filha estava muito entusiasmada. Ela queria saber tudo e eu meio sem jeito, contei. Depois das felicitações dela e de algumas curiosidades satisfeitas, eu perguntei sério.

\- Você sabe o que isso significa, não é, filha?

\- Sei, papai. Ela respondeu. Eu a encarei por uns instantes e minha querida filha parecia triste. Meu coração apertou, mas eu não podia ajudá-la.

\- Você e mamãe vão embora para sempre...

\- Sei que é doloroso, querida, mas mesmo que eu não vá com ela, Teela'na ainda assim, partirá.

\- Eu sei, papai. Estou triste por você e minha mãe irem embora e feliz por que vocês estarão juntos fazendo companhia um ao outro.

Minha filha tentou ficar firme, porém não se contendo, Teela começou chorar e eu prontamente a abracei forte oferendo assim meu apoio paternal. Imagino a dor dilacerante em seu coração ao saber que perderá os pais em um único dia. "Oh, Anciões!" Por tem que ser assim?!" Eu me questiono angustiado. Ficamos abraçados alguns momentos e eu desfruto desse abraço o máximo que posso. Eu a amo tanto! Teela é uma filha amorosa, sempre foi. Minha vida até hoje foi viver para ela. Me doí tanto deixá-la...

Nos sentamos novamente e depois dela enxugar as lágrimas conversamos sobre o casamento. Teela tinha muitas perguntas e as horas se passam sem notarmos. Quando percebi as horas avançadas me despedi com um beijo em sua testa e me retirei. Precisava dormir, mas será que conseguiria? Tanta coisa para pensar...

* * *

 **Teela'na, a Feiticeira de Grayskull.**

Duncan se foi há poucas horas, mas eu já sinto sua falta. Minha visão caminha para se tornar realidade e isso me deixa emocionada. Eu me sinto viva. Viva como há muito tempo não sentia. Duncan me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei. Sua declaração de amor foi tão linda. Oh! Estou tão empolgada. Porém... Teela... Ao lembra de minha amada filha, meu coração se despedaça em mil pedaços. Não há dor maior que possa sentir. É como se tivesse o peso de uma montanha sobre meu peito, comprimindo-o.

Dá-la á Duncan foi tão difícil e agora isso. Antes ela era apenas um bebê recém nascido, não entendia o que acontecia a sua volta, agora entretanto, ela é uma mulher feita. Meus dias em Grayskull foram tão duros e solitários de suportar por todos estes anos. Uma única esperança aquecia meu coração: de tê-la comigo algum dia. Hoje vejo que minha esperança era algo prematuro. Tal pensamento me deixa completamente arrasada. Lágrimas abundantes escorem de meus olhos, mas eu não posso e não quero detê-las.

Dizer adeus á Teela definitivamente será tão doloroso para nós duas. Amo minha filha com toda força de meu ser e mesmo estando muito longe, no Palácio Real, posso sentir o sofrimento de Teela sem fazer qualquer esforço. Sentir sua dor aumenta a minha própria. "Perdoe-me, meu amor. Perdoe-me por não poder ficar com você". Suplico baixinho. Sempre a amei e para protegê-la a dei á Duncan e agora que finalmente a tenho perto de mim me chamando de mamãe, partirei. "Ela será tirada de mim novamente. Anciões"... Eu murmuro para mim mesmo. Meu único alento é saber que minha filha terá uma vida normal para viver e não será uma guardiã de Grayskull como eu.

Observarei atentamente desde onde estiver toda sua vida passar. Verei minha filha envelhecer através do espelho mágico e verei meus netos e seus descendentes crescerem e morrerem também. Mesmo em outra dimensão acompanharei a descendências de Adora, Adam e Teela, para saber quem serão os próximos He-Man e She-Ra, e claro, a futura Feiticeira de Grayskull. Não posso desprezar meus sentimentos, mas preciso ser objetiva e prática.

Trago outra pessoa á mente: Duncan. Ele pediu e eu concordei. O rei e a rainha serão suas testemunhas e portanto virão á Grayskull amanhã. Preciso decidir como vou me vestir para o casamento. Penso em muitos vestidos, e com minha magia, eles se materializam em meu corpo, mas descarto todos. Nenhum me agrada. "Oh, Anciãos! Pareço uma adolescente indecisa que não sabe o que vestir para o baile". Penso frustrada.

Sinto uma presença amigável. É o Espírito de Grayskull que surge na sala do trono.

"Posso ajudá-la escolher o melhor vestido, se me permitir, Teela'na, assim como fiz em seu primeiro casamento. Também precisamos conversar sobre a cerimônia". Balanço a cabeça em concordância, pois sua ajuda realmente será necessária e muito apreciada. Com o Espírito de Grayskull me ajudando posso finalmente decidir o que vestir e o que fazer. Nós dois conversávamos quando repentinamente sinto outra presença familiar bastante reconfortante. É Teela. Minha filha tenta se comunicar comigo telepaticamente. Nossa ligação psíquica é tão forte que detecto sua simples intenção instantaneamente. Uma alegria inunda meu coração. Seu pedido para passar a noite comigo em Grayskull é maravilhoso. Abro um portal místico entre o castelo e seu quarto prometendo enviá-la depois do café da manhã. Eu espero minha filha ansiosamente. Quando ela chega me apresso a lhe dá um abraço apertado.

Decidi que estes últimos momentos a sós com a minha filha, não será triste. Eu quero que ela se lembre desta noite sem nenhuma tristeza. Depois do abraço eu respirei fundo e olhei diretamente em seus olhos. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu, em seguida, muito astutamente, Teela disse que já sabia de tudo. Duncan disse-lhe sobre a nossa declaração de amor e nosso casamento e finalmente menciona nossa noite de núpcias. Ao ouvi-lá, eu sorrio totalmente envergonhada e avermelho o rosto como uma adolescente cuja mãe acaba de descobrir que sua filha está apaixonada. Teela notou meu grande embaraço e começou a rir. Ela me disse que nunca imaginou ver seus pais parecem dois namorados adolescentes. Sua risada me contagiou e acabo rindo também. Tentando parecer natural eu a segurei firme em sua mão e disse á ela que precisava de sua ajuda para decidir como iria vestir no Casamento. Perguntei-lhe se ela me ajudaria escolher o vestido e minha filha concordou muito animada.

Me dirijo ao Espírito de Grayskull que nos assistia em silêncio e digo que estou pronta. Vários vestidos não me agradaram antes, talvez com o presente dele fosse diferente.

"Teela'na por seus serviços prestados á Grayskull e Eternia, gostaria de lhe presentear o seu vestido de noiva. Você sabe que toda magia tem um preço, porém nessa data você não pagará nada. Este será meu presente para você.". Ele disse.

De repente sou envolvida por uma luz forte vinda do próprio castelo. A luz intensa me faz fechar os olhos e me afastar de Teela. Instantes depois meus olhos se abriram e só então percebi que estava com um majestoso vestido branco. Tinha uma bela tiara de ouro cravejado de finas jóias na cabeça e uma cauda longa saía do vestido na parte de trás. Tinha no pescoço um magnífico colar cravejado de pequenos diamantes em volta de belíssimas esmeraldas. Me sentia uma deusa de cabelos ruivos soltos ao vento.

Me olho no espelho mágico e fico estasiada com meu vestido e agradeço ao Espírito de Gayskull totalmente maravilhada. "Perfeito" Eu afirmo encantada. Me virei para onde Teela estava e vi-a com as mãos na boca e olhando para mim com olhos atônitos. Eu perguntei se ela gostou e minha filha respondeu que nunca tinha visto uma noiva tão bela. Eu sorrio agradecida com o elogio. "Parece um sonho'. Eu digo baixinho. O Espírito de Grayskull sorri satisfeito. Ao longo de todos esses anos ele sempre sabe o melhor para mim. Conversamos empolgados e demoradamente, ele nos contou seus planos para a realização da cerimônia e eu e Teela concordamos prontamente. Tomando a liberdade que lhe dei, ele invoca os poderes de Grayskull e novamente há uma luz intensa na sala do trono, então, em um passe de mágica o vestido e as joias desaparecem.

"Vocês duas devem ir dormir, Teela'na. Amanhã é um grande dia". Diz o Espírito de Grayskull.

Despedimo-nos dele e eu e Teela vamos deitar. Estou tão ansiosa por tudo que acontecerá amanhã que não sei se realmente conseguirei dormir.

 **Continua...**


	8. Chapter 8

**N / A:** The final part of the Randor's speech is a quote from the biblical book of Psalms 144. Verses 12, 13 and 14.

My original intention was to complete my story in Chapter VIII. It was not possible, so I will finish it in Chapter IX. I thank all who read, follow, and Favorite my fic. Thanks. :D 3 This chapter hás been corrected in English **by Sidekicks-anonymous.** Thanks. Only God reward you, my friend.

* * *

 **Goodbye, Grayskull**

 **Chapter VIII**

The holiday has come. Victory Day celebrations are in swing all across Eternia. The Royal Family saw to every detail personally.

It was barely after dawn when nobles from the entire planet and the royal court began scurrying through the halls. Security was tight; Randor demanded that the safety of his guests be his soldiers' first priority.

The dignitaries of Etheria were present as well: King Argo, Flutterina, Madame Razz, Bow, Queen Castaspella, Glimmer and others. After all, the people of Etheria joined forces with Eternia to defeat a common enemy. It was only right that they should celebrate together.

By eight o'clock in the morning, thousands of guests had arrived. Thousands of beautiful colorful streamers of various sizes hung everywhere, decorating the Palace. Today more than any other day, the Royal Palace and all its surroundings were full of life and contagious joy.

Enthusiastic revelers danced from side to side, eating and drinking merrily to the sound of vibrant music. There were many foods, drinks, and live shows scattered in strategic places.

There was a balcony at the top, in the main area of the Royal Palace where King Randor stood to speak to his people. When the time approached noon, the scheduled time for the royal speeches, the crowd congregated beneath the balcony. They were all anxious, crowded and pressing to get as close as possible to their sovereign. On the balcony was the royal family of Eternia, the kings and queens of Etheria, and a few other rulers. Waving his hand for silence, King Randor began his long-awaited speech.

"People of Eternia, people of Etheria, friends and brothers ... We are gathered today to celebrate our victory over the forces of evil that tried to dominate and destroy us. There have been many deaths ... Many irreparable losses. Families were nearly extinct ... There is a saying: 'The courage of any soldier is only known in war." It is true. We are here today because we and our brothers fought valiantly in battle. And we won!

"We always have to celebrate our freedom with vigor and hope. As we do not know what the future holds, we must ensure that these events will be etched in our minds and in the minds of our children. The fight against our enemy was not easy, but we have reason to celebrate. We won. Let's celebrate, because life is too short to be lived in vain. Everyone has problems, difficulties, adverse situations that need to be addressed. Let us cease our complaining, face our problems, and _live_. Let us live for ourselves and for those who died. We will show that their deaths were not in vain. There is hardship in life, yes—but what would pleasant times be worth if we had no ill times to compare them to? They would be nothing! We would never appreciate their true value. Our urge to seek out the good in the world drives us to face he challenges that stand in our way. Challenge may not be pleasant—but the reward is always worth it. Let us not forget those who gave their lives for our freedom. Let us honor them!

"May our children be as lush plants, and our daughters as pillars that adorn the front of this palace! May our larders be full to burtsing! May our herds give tens of thousands of pups! May the cattle grow fat, and may no mother ever lose her child! May there be no more cries of distress in our streets. Hope for the future and be happy. Victory!"

The people cheered as he finished speaking. Shouts, applause, whistles—Randor had touched their hearts once again. Again, he motioned for the crowd to be silent. Then Adam, the crown prince, took the floor. Teela was at his side—as was fitting for the future queen of Eternia—but her mind and heart were at Grayskull with her mother. When the speeches were finished, the royalty headed for the main party room where a hearty feast would be served to the guests. While everyone talked before taking their seats at the table, Teela went to her father. He needed to get Randor's permission to leave the party. They exchanged a few words and then she talked to Adam and King Randor. They left in a hurry, Teela following Duncan's path through the crowd. Randor apologized on behalf of Man-At-Arms and Teela, saying a security situation demanded their attention immediately. Noting the worried faces of his guests, he immediately reassured them that it was nothing serious, but that the situation Eternia's two most experienced officials to investigate. All were satisfied with the king's explanation and Adam, in an attempt to take the focus off his bride, proposed a toast.

In Duncan's chambers, the soldier was unrecognizable—as jittery as a new recruit in his first battle. His daughter was no less anxious.

"Here's your gala clothing, Father. Everything is absolutely ready. Just get dressed on time."

"Thank you, daughter. I don't know what I'd do without your help. ... I'm so nervous. I try to ignore it, but I can't. I can hardly breathe. I wonder if Teela'na is the same way.

Teela lowered his head as tears came to her eyes. Noting his daughter's sorrow, Duncan tried to contain his own uneasiness, and pulled his daughter into a warm embrace.

"What's wrong, Teela? We've talked about this.

"I know," She sniffled, wiping her tears. She was trying to be supportive and understanding in this unique situation, but it felt as if her heart—already broken into a thousand pieces—was being torn from her chest. "You and Mother just go away forever ..."

"I love you, my daughter, and I'll miss you terribly. But I love your mother, too. Teela, she needs me now.

"That's the only thing that eases the pain… knowing you two will be caring for each other."

"Teela, this is a happy moment for all of us. Well, it should be... I want Teela'na to have the best marriage of all. Let's try to make her happy, okay?"

"Yes, Father."

'You're my girl."

Teela frowned, thinking. "Papa, do you think Mother might need my help? I mean, I helped you, maybe I could help her too. Would she like it?"

Instantly, a magical portal opened in the room. Teela understood that it was an invitation for her to appear in Grayskull.

"Well, there's your answer, Teela," Duncan laughed.

She nodded, smiling. Duncan hugged her again and kissed her forehead, and then Teela went through the gate. Duncan stood where he was, reflecting. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized he could deceive her daughter again. His heart felt like it would explode. Duncan wanted to convey confidence and conviction around her so that her daughter did not suffer more than she was already suffering.

Duncan loved his daughter and loved Teela'na and the thought of losing either of the two tore him apart. He had no doubt about the wedding, but letting go of Teela forever was an terrible blow, and was even worse when he entered into the equation the feelings of loss that Teela and Teela'na would face. Mother and daughter separated forever.

 _Poor Teela and Teela'na ... Why must it be so? Oh, Elders! Give us strength!_

The Sorceress of Grayskull was waiting on the other side of the portal. Teela walked to her mother and hugged her tight. Not able to contain it, the former Captain of the Royal Guard started crying uncontrollably. Teela'na embraced her, stroking her daughter's hair.

"What is it, my love?"

"Forgive me. I ... I don't want you and Father to go away ..."

"I know my love. I know."

Wiping away her tears, Teela tried to compose herself, though she knew she couldn't hide her feelings from her mother. Still, Teela wanted to enjoy this day—make the most of the little time they had left.

"I'm glad you're here, daughter." Teela'na whispered.

"I am, too. I want to help you. I know you're not as nervous as Father, but I want to help anyway."

Teela'na bowed her head. "Honey, I'll tell you a secret. I'm more nervous than Duncan."

Teela was shocked. "You? Nervous?"

"Believe me, no meditation or worldly wisdom can calm a bride a few hours before the wedding. I have a feeling of apprehension that makes my stomach turn and my throat burn. I'm glad you're here with me, my darling Teela."

Teela watched her mother for a few seconds. This woman was one of the most powerful people in Eternia and still suffered like any normal woman. Teela smiled at her and then hugged her mother again.

"I'm here with you, Mother."

The Sorceress hugged her daughter, a few tears escaping her eyes. She could feel the emotions radiating from Teela and Duncan effortlessly. Teela'na could control her feelings—she had for years—but the pain of the two people she loved most in life troubled her. She noticed her daughter's effort to seem strong and happy in front of her parents, even if it wasn't how she really felt. It felt wrong to leave Eternia when it hurt her daughter so. _Forgive me, my love,_ the Sorceress pled silently. Taking a deep breath, she kissed Teela's cheek and tried to change the subject.

"Would you like to help me get ready?"

"Of course! That's why I came!"

Teela'na took her hand and led her to her quarters. The powerful Sorceress of Grayskull decided not to submit to the flood of emotions she was receiving from her loved ones. She meditated constantly to have full control of her emotions. There were many reasons for her to feel frustrated, but she decided today would be happy. And like Duncan, the Sorceress decided she would put on a brave face for her daughter so Teela would not suffer more. She would do her best to ignore her feelings and ensure Teela enjoyed the time by her side.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **N/A:** Minha intenção original era concluir minha história no capítulo VIII, porém não foi possível, portanto, vou concluí-la no capítulo IX. Agradeço a todos que acompanham, favoritaram e seguem minha fic. Obrigada. :D :3

* * *

 **Adeus, Grayskull**

 **Capítulo VIII**

* * *

O feriado chegou e as comemorações pelo Dia da Vitória movimentou toda Eternia. Rei Randor, Rainha Marlena, Adam, Adora e Teela cuidaram de tudo nos mínimos detalhes pessoalmente.

Desde muito cedo a alta sociedade do planeta inteiro e da corte real transitavam pelos corredores do Palácio Real em um grande frenesi. A segurança foi reforçada e Randor exigiu o máximo de atenção de seus soldados com a segurança de todos seus convidados.

Também a Corte Real, rebeldes e dignatários de Ethéria como Rei Argo, Princesa Flora/Flutterina _,_ Madame Razz, Bow, Rainha Castaspella, Rainha Glimmer e outros estavam presentes para o grande evento, afinal, o povo de Ethéria com o de Eternia uniram forças para derrotar um inimigo comum.

Desde as oito horas da manhã milhares de convidados já se faziam presentes. Em todas as ruas do Palácio Real havia milhares de bonitas flâmulas coloridas de diversos tamanhos penduradas por toda parte enfeitando o lugar. Hoje mais que qualquer outro dia o Palácio Real e todos seus arredores estava cheio de vida e alegria contagiante.

Os foliões entusiasmados agitam-se de um lado para outro, comendo e bebendo alegremente ao som de músicas típicas e vibrantes. Havia muitas comidas, bebidas e shows ao vivo espalhados em lugares estratégicos.

Havia uma sacada na parte superior, na área principal do Palácio Real de onde o Rei Randor costumava discursar ao povo presente. Ao se aproximar o meio dia, horário marcado para a fala oficial do rei, para lá se dirigiram as multidões. Estavam todos ansiosos, amontoados e se apertando para ficarem o mais perto possível de seu soberano para ouvir o discurso real. Na sacada estavam a família real de Eternia, outros poucos governantes do planeta, já que o espaço era pequeno e o rei e as rainhas de Ethéria. Fazendo acenos com as mãos para que houvesse silêncio, o Rei Randor tomando a palavra iniciou seu aguardado discurso.

\- Povo de Eternia, povo de Ethéria, amigos e irmãos... Estamos reunidos hoje nessa celebração para comemorar nossa vitória sobre as forças do mal que tentaram nos dominar e destruir. Houve muitas mortes... Muitas perdas irreparáveis. Famílias quase foram extintas... Existe um ditado que diz:"A valentia de qualquer soldado só se conhece na guerra." É verdade. Estamos hoje aqui por que nós e nossos irmãos nos mostramos valentes na batalha. E nós vencemos...

Temos sempre que comemorar nossa liberdade com vigor e esperança. Como não sabemos como será o futuro, temos que garantir que estes acontecimentos estarão gravadas em nossas mentes e nas mentes de nossos filhos. A luta contra o forte inimigo não foi fácil, mas temos motivos para comemorar. Nós vencemos. Vamos comemorar, pois a vida é curta demais para ser vivida em vão. Toda pessoa tem problemas, dificuldades, situações adversas que precisam ser enfrentadas, e nós as enfrentamos, então deixemos de lamentar e vamos viver. Viver por nós e por aqueles que nos eram queridos. Vamos mostrar que suas mortes não foram em vão. Meus amigos, já pararam para pensar o que seria das coisas boas se não fossem as ruins? Elas nem ao menos existiriam ou não daríamos o valor real que elas merecem. Sabem por que sentimos tanto prazer ao realizar algo bom em nossas vidas? Porque fomos fortes o suficiente para enfrentar todos os desafios em nosso caminho. Desafio é algo bom? Pode não ser, mas a recompensa sempre vale a pena. Não vamos esquecer aqueles que deram suas vidas por nossa liberdade. Vamos honrá-los!

E que, na sua mocidade, os nossos filhos sejam como plantas viçosas, e que as nossas filhas sejam como colunas que enfeitam a frente de um palácio! Que os nossos depósitos fiquem cheios de todo tipo de mantimentos! Que, nos nossos campos, os rebanhos dêem dezenas de milhares de crias! Que o gado se reproduza bem, e as fêmeas de todas as espécies não percam as suas crias! E que não haja gritos de aflição nas nossas ruas nunca mais. Reflitam sobre isso e sejam feliz. Vitória!

Ao terminar o discurso o povo ovacionava seu rei. Gritos, aplausos, assobios... Randor tinha tocado seus corações mais uma vez. A grande multidão vendo seu rei acená-los para que fizessem silêncio, parou. Em seguida Adam, o príncipe herdeiro, tomou a palavra. Teela estava do lado dele o tempo todo, afinal, ela seria a futura rainha de Eternia, mas sua mente e coração estava em Grayskull com sua mãe. Ao terminar os discursos toda realeza presente se dirigiu para o salão de festa principal onde um farto banquete seria servido aos convidados. Enquanto todos animadamente conversavam antes de tomarem seus lugares á mesa, Teela procurou seu pai para conversar, antes dele se ausentar do banquete com a permissão de Randor. Ambos trocaram algumas palavras e em seguida ela conversou com Adam e Rei Randor e com pressa se separou dos convidados seguindo o mesmo caminho que Duncan. Randor pediu desculpas em nome de Man-At, Arm e Teela, dizendo que uma situação de segurança nacional exigia suas atenções imediatamente. Notando as caras preocupadas de seus convidados, ele logo em seguida os acalmou afirmando que provavelmente não era nada de sério, mas que a situação precisava de averiguação dos dois, os mais experientes no assunto. Todos se deram por satisfeitos com a explicação do rei e Adam em uma tentativa de tirar o foco de sua noiva convidou os presentes á um brinde fazendo outro pequeno discurso.

Nos aposentos de Man-At-Arms está um Duncan irreconhecível, extremamente nervoso e uma filha tão nervosa e ansiosa quanto o pai.

\- Papai, aqui está sua roupa de gala. Está tudo absolutamente pronto. É só se vestir na hora marcada.

\- Obrigado, filha. Não sei o que faria sem sua ajuda. Eu... estou tão nervoso. Tento ignorar a ansiedade e o nervosismo, porém não consigo. Chego a sentir um forte aperto no peito. Me sinto derrotado por esses sentimentos e me pergunto se sua mãe também está assim.

Teela baixou a cabeça e não se contendo ela colocou as mãos no rosto quando as lágrimas vieram ao seus olhos. Notando a tristeza da filha, Duncan tentou conter toda sua própria inquietação interior, colocou uma mão em seu ombro e depois a puxou para um forte e caloroso abraço.

-Ei, o que é isso? Já conversamos, querida.

-Eu sei.

Ela respondeu enxugando a lágrimas. Teela se esforçava para demonstrar apoio e compreensão aos pais naquela situação tão única, porém a verdade era que parecia que seu coração que já estava em mil pedaços seria arrancado violentamente do peito.

-Você e mamãe logo partirão para sempre...

-Eu te amo, filha, e sentirei saudades. Eu e sua mãe sentiremos. Teela, ela também precisa de mim agora.

-A dor só diminui por que sei que vocês dois estarão juntos, cuidando um do outro, papai.

-Teela, esse é um momento alegre para nós. Bem, deveria ser... Eu quero que Teela'na tenha o melhor casamento de todos e quero fazê-la muito feliz. Vamos tentar deixá-la feliz, tudo bem?

-Sim, papai.

-Você é minha menina.

-Papai, você acha que mamãe pode precisar de minha ajuda? Quero dizer, eu ajudei você, talvez eu pudesse ajudá-la também. Será que ela gostaria disso?

Instantaneamente um portal mágico se abriu no quarto e Teela entendeu que era um convite para ela comparecer em Grayskull.

-Bem, aí está sua resposta, Teela.

Ela concordou acenando com a cabeça e dando um sorriso. Duncan a abraçou novamente, beijou sua testa e Teela passou pelo portão que desapareceu em seguida. Duncan ficou parado refletindo. Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que conseguiu enganar a filha mais uma vez. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir, por isso sentia dores no peito. Duncan queria transmitir confiança e convicção á ela para que a filha não sofresse mais do que já estava sofrendo.

Duncan amava a filha e amava Teela'na e pensar em perder qualquer uma da duas o destroçava por dentro. Ele não tinha qualquer dúvida sobre o casamento, mas deixar Teela para sempre era uma dor indescritível e ainda ficava maior quando entrava na equação os sentimentos de perda que Teela e Teela'na enfrentariam. Mãe e filha separadas para sempre.

-Pobres Teela e Teela'na... Por que tem que ser assim? Oh, Anciãos! Deem-nos forças!

Ao chegar do outro lado, A Feiticeira de Grayskull a esperava. Teela caminhou até sua mãe e a abraçou bem apertado. Não conseguindo se conter a ex Capitã da Guarda Real começou chorar copiosamente. Abraçada com ela, Teela'na colocou a mão na cabeça da filha acariciou-a.

-O que é isso, meu amor. Teela...

-Desculpe. Eu... Eu não quero que você e papai vão embora...

-Eu sei, meu amor. Eu sei.

Limpando a lágrimas, Teela tentou se recompor, embora soubesse que não poderia enganar sua mãe sobre seus reais sentimentos. Ainda assim, Teela queria passar momentos agradáveis com ela, desfrutando cada minuto que lhe restava.

-Estou feliz que esteja aqui, filha.

-Eu também estou feliz, mamãe. Eu quero ajudá-la. Sei que você não está tão nervosa quanto papai, mas gostaria de ajudar mesmo assim.

-Querida, vou contar-lhe um segredo. Estou mais nervosa que Duncan.

Teela'na cruzou as mãos e baixou a cabeça. Agora, sim, Teela estava realmente surpresa.

-Você... Nervosa?

-Acredite, nenhum exercício de meditação ou toda sabedoria do mundo pode acalmar uma noiva a poucas horas do casamento. Tenho uma sensação de apreensão que faz meu estômago revirar e minha garganta queimar. Fico contente que está aqui comigo, querida Teela.

Teela observou sua mãe por alguns segundos, aquela mulher franzina a sua frende era uma das pessoas mais poderosas de Eternia e ainda assim, sofria como qualquer mulher normal. Teela sorriu para ela e em seguida abraçou sua mãe mais uma vez.

-Eu estou aqui com você, mamãe.

A Feiticeira abraçou a filha e sem que esta notasse, algumas lagrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Ela podia sentir os sentimentos que irradiavam de Teela e Duncan sem qualquer esforço. Teela'na conseguia controlar seus sentimentos. Ela fez isso por anos a fio, mas os sentimentos dolorosos das duas pessoas que mais amava na vida era uma exigência sobre humana e isso a perturbava. A Feiticeira notava o esforço da filha de se mostrar forte e feliz pelos pais, ainda que não era apenas isso que ela sentia e Teela'na se repreendeu por não está em Eternia para ajudar a curar o coração de sua amada filha. "Perdoe-me, meu amor" A Feiticeira sussurrou em pensamento. Respirando fundo, ela beijou a face da filha e tentou mudar o ambiente de tristeza.

-Você me ajuda com minha preparação, filha?

-Claro! Para isso vim aqui.

Teela'na a pegou pela mão e a levou para seus aposentos. A poderosa Feiticeira de Grayskull decidiu não se submeter aos sentimentos dela, de Teela ou Duncan que tentavam inundá-la. Ela meditava constantemente para ter total controle sobre as emoções. Havia muitos motivos para ela se sentir frustrada, porém ela escolheu hoje ser feliz e como Duncan, a Feiticeira decidiu proteger a filha para que ela não sofresse ainda mais. Ela fez o seu melhor para ignorar os próprios sentimentos e proporcionar a sua querida filha momentos felizes ao seu lado.

 **Continua...**


	9. Chapter 9

**N / A:** The reading of Chapter IX (Final) will be difficult because I used the translator again. **Sidekicks-anonymous** could not do the translation for me, but I want to thank once again the sidekicks-anonymous. You is amazing, my friend! A million thanks.

Forgive me for the delay in updating. family problems, work, illness and death in the family took my time too. This is my last story. I decided (decision for personal reasons). I thank all who accompanied me on this adventure.

Unfortunately there is a lot of information about Zodak, so little of their own history that I mentioned in this chapter, I got / found in Wikipedia. The first, second and third sentences of the words of Grayskull Spirit of the wedding celebration of Duncan and Teela'na are given in Buddhist ceremonies.

* * *

 **Goodbye, Grayskull**

 **Chapter IX**

Inside the ancient castle in front of the imposing throne of the Sorceress of Grayskull, they are the few invited to the wedding ceremony. Sponsors / Duncan witnesses, King Randor and Queen Marlena, and Teela'na, Princess Adora and Zodak, the Galactic Guardian. Godfathers of course have the function to guide and advise the newlyweds during their life together, but obviously not exercise this function with Duncan and Teela'na.

In the center of the room, right in front of the stairs that give access to the throne is the enigmatic figure of Grayskull Spirit, an indecipherable entity, made up of the Ancients Ancients to celebrate the wedding ceremony. On the right side it is Zodak, an immortal sage who, from time to time, visit the Witch in Grayskull Castle to talk about the universe destinations. He always tried not to interfere directly in the lives of eternianos or any other kind and also the Adora Princess. His left hand is King Randor and Queen Marlena, both dressed in character for such an occasion.

All appeared anxious without exception, but in different ways. Zodak been several times in Grayskull and Teela'na was a friend he had in great consideration, but the eminence of the ceremony the left a little out of place with this unusual situation for him. Still the Galactic Guardian was honored by the invitation. Randor and Marlena had also already been in Grayskull and had spoken to her several times guardian, but the whole issue surrounding the future couple left them uncomfortable. Duncan was a longtime close friend and his final departure was still something to get used to. Of course, there was Teela. His parents would go out of your life permanently and they both knew it would not be easy for her to overcome, still, the rulers of Eternia were glad Duncan and Teela would have all the support he needed them.

No apparent reasons Adora was anxious and nervous. She was always nervous in any wedding to witness and imagine how you would feel if it were your own. Princess Adora reflected on this when the Elders communicated with her mentally. She-Ra had the ability to communicate telepathically with animals, so was not surprised with the mental contact made by the Elders.

Duncan was standing in front of them, wearing his uniform gala. Impeccable. An armor forged with the best existing materials in golden hue beneath the armor a crimson blouse, still had a beautiful red cape on his back, on the left a number of decorations on his chest and his sword to the side.

Prince Adam so arrived at Grayskull with his family, received the invitation of Grayskull Spirit to attend to the rooms of the Sorceress. Teela helped her mother get dressed and then immediately also ready. Both were wearing dresses that were presented by the Spirit of Grayskull. When Adam knocked on the door, he received the invitation to enter. He marveled at the sight before him, two of the most important women in his life as two goddesses, stately and majestic, such was the vision. The Prince of Eternia walked to his bride and kissed her.

Wow! Teela, you look beautiful. Sorceress, you're stunning.

Thank you, Prince Adam. - Bewitched smiled at the compliment.

Duncan is a very lucky man. For the Spirit of Grayskull sent me here?

-Príncipe Adam, I'd like to ask ... Well ... Would you take me to the altar?

Surprised by the invitation, Adam immediately said yes.

-would Be an honor, my friend.

-The Honor would be mine, Prince Adam. For years you were the champion of Grayskull and Eternia. Have you ever been worthy of power and responsibilities that received it behaved in accordance with the principles of honor, virtue, integrity and righteousness. The honor would be mine, that Eternia Champion and my friend led me to the altar.

Giving his arm to her, they walked toward the throne room.

Duncan was tense. For him the impression I had was that the time has not passed and time was something he and the Sorceress had not. Suddenly the master of ceremonies took the floor saying that would start the ceremony as the bride walked down the aisle.

Almost instantly came Teela. She walked slowly bringing in their hands a beautiful bouquet of red flowers. Teela wore a stunning dress with a perfect and elegant trim highlighting the curves of her beautiful body, and with an impressive V-neck on the back, but not indecent. The dress was made by a delicate long lace dress over a bright satin dress and handles / lace sleeves. Income had brilliant diamonds valuing even more delicate and elegant dress.

Just behind her was Prince Adam's hand with Teela'na.

She wore a majestic white wedding dress, long, all lace and pearls and rhinestones applications points on the sleeves. Belt seeming to be all hand-embroidered with pearl, mother of pearl and rhinestone points. A long tail out of the dress in the back. Teela'na had a beautiful tiara studded gold fine jewelry in the head. His hearty red hair was almost in its entirety, but a long lock falling on his right shoulder. Had neck a magnificent necklace studded with small diamonds and emeralds around them beautiful. Duncan shook with excitement to see his future wife came to meet him. Her heart raced and looked like he would have a heart attack, yet he kept control. King Randor, Queen Marlena and even Adora could not hide his amazement on their faces to see the powerful Sorceress of Grayskull without his hawk headdress, with its beauty and resemblance to his daughter, Teela.

Teela was the right with the witnesses of his mother. Adam handed it to Duncan, he kissed Teela'na brow, shook hands with his friend and mentor and stood on the left with his parents, Duncan witnesses.

With the front of newlyweds to him, the Spirit of Grayskull followed with the ceremony.

\- Today we are gathered in this place to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Duncan and Teela'na, people talk a lot about the wedding day to day. Much is even against the marriage itself. Some believe that marriage is, effectively, the end of life.

Today, Duncan and Teela'na want to vouch for the gifts that marriage is not an end, let alone a start. This is not a magical ceremony, and will not create something that does not exist. They have chosen each other as a family, and are now celebrating something that has already begun and it will continue to grow over the years. For marriage is a process. It's a bold journey towards an unknown future, which involves / entails giving up what we are today separated, for the sake of all that we may be together.

Teela'na and Duncan, you already have a lot of each other - friends, companions, confidants, boyfriends boyfriends, even for a short time and even teachers and students, yes, for you have taught each other a lot and have learned much with one another in recent years.

Sometimes it is difficult to find the right words to describe such a strong feeling like love. True love never ends. If you give, you'll keep getting back. True love is not easy to find. Who truly loves, loves totally, with strengths and weaknesses each has. A true love is more valuable than a mountain of gold. Only those who have this love know how it is incomparable. True love endures everything and Duncan and Teela'na are here to prove it. For with this ceremony attended by his closest friends and loved ones, you are saying to them and to the world: "This is my husband," "this is my wife."

All heard the beautiful and wise words of Grayskull Spirit with full reverence. Teela was trying not to cry, now, not sorrow, but happiness. See their parents getting married was something beautiful and wonderful to her. Teela knew his parents loved deeply and take care of each other wherever they were. That thought brought him comfort and solace amid the difficult time his family was going through. She knew how difficult it would be the "after" marriage not only for her more particularly for parents, so the young man had decided as she helped her mother to dress for the ceremony that would make those final moments something unforgettable in that depended on it.

Duncan, is free will you accept the Teela'na as his partner in marriage?

Looking straight into the eyes of your beloved and without any doubt, Mat-At-Arms said.

-Yes.

-Teela'na, It is free will you accept Duncan as her husband in marriage?

Like Duncan, she looked in the depths of his soul by his eyes window. The psychic connection between them was perfect and intense. There was no doubt or remorse of both parties. Their expressions were full certainty and on this conviction she said.

-Yes.

'I pronounce you husband and wife. Duncan, can kiss his wife.

Duncan put his hand gently on Teela'na chin and then kissed her. A sweet kiss, tender and chaste. Then the bride and groom and groomsmen, one by one, signed the book of Grayskull records. After the signatures, those present greeted the newlyweds.

The following witnesses were invited by the host of the ceremony will go into one of the castle's chambers where a reception was offered. There was a small cake, but three floors and also a rich menu with many foods and many beverages.

The guests talked among themselves, ate and drank without realizing the minutes passed. The sun Eternia began to hide behind the mountains and ditantes present knew what would happen next, so everyone was in a difficult situation. After a few glances between him and Marlena, King Randor took the initiative.

Well, my dear friends, I think it's time to go.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The first to go was Zodak. King Randor, Queen Marlena and Adora greeted the couple, congratulated again and also left. By the time it comes out, Adora called his brother and told him something separately, took his Sword of Protection and delivered.

Teela so far seemed to have complete self control over your emotions, but then, when she was left, Adam and Duncan Teela'na, the young collapsed. She went to the Witch, hugged her mother crying profusely. Teela'na did not hold back to see the desperation daughter began to cry too. Duncan joined them and the three of them embraced being watched by Prince Adam who felt completely helpless before the departure of his two best friends. It hurt to see Teela so sad. The family of the final loss eminence left her heartbroken. Teela'na clearly understood the pain of daughter and she knew she could not comfort or relieve their suffering. His daughter felt in the midst of a tragedy and only time could heal and soothe your heart.

Honey, our time here is exhausted, but I want you to know I love you. Daughter, I love you very much, and I am very happy to have you as a daughter. I have great pride, you can not imagine how much. Every day that passes, you show who is the daughter I always dreamed of: caring, understanding, beautiful, warrior, intelligent, humble, helpful, courageous and sincere. Thank daughter for all the unforgettable moments that you gave me. I want you to know that your parents will always be with you, because we love you too! You are my life, my love, you are our life. - She said kissing her daughter and wiping away her tears with tenderness.

Your mother is right, dear. I know how much it hurts you in our game and how much it scares you, but I know, Teela. You're like / like her mother. We all have responsibilities and we must do the right thing. I know how hard it is to do right, but still, we must do it. You are strong, Teela! Stronger than you think. Follow your life, follow your path, follow your dreams and your mother and I will always be with you. In his mind and in his heart. We love you, daughter.

-I love you too. Love you.

When the sun set on the horizon and darkness slowly began to dominate, the eight Elders Wise appeared in the throne room causing admiration in Duncan, Adam and Teela. They were giants and extraordinary beings that resembled the appearance of ghosts. Elders were the Sages seven men and one woman. They met for the first time to fight injustice provided by God's followers Sepos in the early history of Eternia and had a very powerful magic. Duncan, Adam and Teela knew the story told by and the books, but had never seen them in person. The vision was intimidating. Said the Wise Old Woman:

-It's time. Grayskull will be sent you another dimension to a secret and safe place and remain there for four centuries. And you, Duncan, accepted the terms of Grayskull Law Teela'na explained? Confirm it in our presence.

Yes, I accepted.

-So be it. - Said the older and wiser Elder. He continued.

-Príncipe Adam, thank you for your invaluable work done to Grayskull, the Eternia and the universe. Thank you. You honored the title of Graysskull Champion. We have spoken with her sister, Princess Adora mentally and thank you too. Young prince, his Sword of Power and the Sword of Protection of Princess Adora, please give them to us.

Instantly appeared two mystical containers in the air and Adam recognized him immediately. It was the container that held his sword when the Witch caught him and delivered. Adam looked Teela'na who nodded in agreement. He handed the two swords to the Elder who were immediately placed in their containers and disappeared.

-Teela'na, The Power and Protection Swords are in their own places until needed again. As for Prince Adam and his heir, Teela, they should go, for we must start the spell within minutes at the time of astral conjunction.

Again all hugged and said goodbye. Adam thanked Duncan will all he had done for him: the advice, your help to hide his secret identity, excuses strange that friend always confirmed and promised to take care of Teela and make her very happy when I side. Thanks for all the Witch and made the same promise. Duncan embraced the young prince and then Teela'na did the same. She and Duncan kissed Teela several times, blessed her and Adam, and then the youth took the direction of the old castle output. Shortly after both were in Graykull input and joined the King Randor, Queen Marlena and Adora princess that waited outside, close to flying vehicles on the other side of the chasm.

Inside the castle the eight elders holding hands in a circle with the new couple at the center were ready to start their teleportation spell. Taking the word to wise Crone said:

-Teela'na Of Noella, we are grateful for you all work for years will Grayskull and so we decided unanimously that the spell of infertility that the law says you will not be applied. Not about you or about your spouse. On the contrary, you will be fruitful and I see in your future that you will have two couples of children, two boys and two girl, born at different times and they will give you many joys. They will develop and live the time of a common eterniano, but the stocks of these children is up to you. If they will bring life or not.

Duncan and Teela'na looked at each other, smiled and hugged each other happy, as the possibility of having children living in Grasykull was a very nice thought for both. The Elders concluded the spell and all Grayskull Castle was surrounded by something like a force field that shone stronger and stronger. Teela and the royal family saw amazed that show and then immediately the castle disappeared leaving behind only a void.

Prince Adam Teela held by the hand, kissed her on her forehead and pulled her into a hug.

All right, Teela?

Yes, Adam. It's all right.

-Teela, We are here for you. - Adora said placing a hand on his shoulder.

-Thanks.

-We Are a family, darling. We are all here for you. - Said King Randor.

Teela gave a shy smile and again thanked the support of the Royal family, your family. Taking their flying vehicles they headed to the Royal Palace. Only one person looked back, but somehow she knew that her parents were happy and that was enough for now. In his heart Teela was sure his parents would never forget nor she to them. In her mind she made a promise: to be happy as I promise to be it next to Adam. Goodbye, Dad, bye, Mom, goodbye Grayskull.

 **END**

* * *

 **N/A:** A leitura do capítulo IX (final) será difícil, poi usei o tradutor novamente. **Sidekicks-anonymous** não pôde fazer a tradução para mim, mas quero agradecer mais uma vez á **Sidekicks-anonymous**. Você é incrível! Um milhão de agradecimento **.**

Perdoem-me pela demora em atualizar. Problemas familiares, de trabalho, doença e morte na família tomaram meu tempo excessivamente. Essa é minha última história. Decidi (decisão por motivo pessoais). Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam nessa aventura.

Infelizmente não há muitas informações sobre Zodak, por isso o pouco de sua própria história que eu mencionei nesse capítulo, eu o consegui/encontrei na Wikipédia. A primeira, segunda e terceira frases das palavras do Espírito de Grayskull na celebração do casamento de Duncan e Teela'na são proferidas em cerimônias budistas.

* * *

 **Adeus, Grayskull**

 **Capítulo IX**

No interior do antigo castelo, diante do imponente trono da Feiticeira de Grayskull, estão os poucos convidados para a cerimonia de casamento. Os padrinhos/testemunhas de Duncan, rei Randor e rainha Marlena, e de Teela'na, princesa Adora e Zodak, o Guardião Galático. Padrinhos que naturalmente teria a função de orientar e aconselhar os recém-casados durante a vida em comum, mas que obviamente não exerceriam essa função com Duncan e Teela'na.

No centro da sala, bem em frente as escadarias que dão acesso ao trono está a figura enigmática do Espírito de Grayskull, uma entidade indecifrável, constituída pelos Antigos Anciãos para celebrar a cerimônia de casamento. Do lado direito dele está Zodak, um sábio imortal que, de vez em quando, visita a Feiticeira no Castelo de Grayskull para falar sobre os destinos do Universo. Ele sempre procurou não interferir diretamente na vida dos eternianos nem de nenhuma outra espécie e também a princesa Adora. De seu lado esquerdo está rei Randor e Rainha Marlena, ambos vestidos a caráter para tal ocasião.

Todos sem exceção pareciam ansiosos, mas de maneiras diferentes. Zodak esteve diversas vezes em Grayskull e Teela'na era uma amiga que ele tinha em grande consideração, mas a eminência da cerimonia o deixava um pouco fora do seu lugar com essa situação incomum para ele. Ainda assim o Guardião Galático se sentia honrado com o convite. Randor e Marlena também já tinham estado em Grayskull e já tinham conversado com sua guardiã diversas vezes, porém toda questão que envolvia o futuro casal os deixavam desconfortáveis. Duncan era um amigo íntimo de longa data e sua partida definitiva era ainda algo para se acostumar. E claro, havia Teela. Seus pais sairiam de sua vida permanentemente e ambos sabiam que isso não seria fácil para ela superar, ainda assim, os soberanos de Eternia estavam feliz por Duncan e Teela teria todo apoio que necessitasse deles.

Sem motivos aparentes Adora estava ansiosa e nervosa. Ela sempre ficava nervosa em qualquer casamento que presenciasse e imaginava como se sentiria quando fosse o seu próprio. Princesa Adora refletia sobre isso quando os Anciãos se comunicaram com ela mentalmente. She-Ra possuía a capacidade de se comunicar telepaticamente com animais, por isso, não ficou surpresa com o contato mental feito pelos Anciãos.

Duncan estava de pé em frente deles, trajando sua farda de gala. Impecável. Uma armadura forjada com o melhor material existente em tonalidade dourada, por baixo da armadura uma blusa carmesim, tinha ainda uma bela capa vermelha nas costas, do lado esquerdo várias condecorações em seu peito e sua espada ao lado.

Príncipe Adam assim que chegou á Grayskull com sua família, recebeu o convite do Espírito de Grayskull para comparecer até os aposentos da Feiticeira. Teela ajudou sua mãe se vestir e logo em seguida também se aprontou. Ambas estavam trajando os vestidos que foram presenteados pelo Espírito de Grayskull. Quando Adam bateu na porta, recebeu o convite para entrar. Ele admirou-se ao ver diante de si, duas das mulheres mais importantes de sua vida como se fossem duas deusas, imponentes e majestosas, tal era aquela visão. O príncipe de Eternia caminhou até sua noiva e a beijou.

-Uau! Teela, você está linda. Feiticeira, você está deslumbrante.

-Obrigada, príncipe Adam. - A Feiticeira sorriu com o elogio.

-Duncan é um homem de muita sorte. Por que o Espírito de Grayskull me enviou aqui?

-Príncipe Adam, eu gostaria de perguntar... Bem... Você me levaria ao altar?

Surpreendido com o convite, Adam imediatamente respondeu que sim.

-Seria uma honra, minha amiga.

-A honra seria minha, príncipe Adam. Por anos você foi o Campeão de Grayskull e Eternia. Você sempre foi digno do poder e responsabilidades que recebeu, pois se comportou de acordo com os princípios da honra, da virtude, da integridade e da retidão. A honra seria minha, que o Campeão de Eternia e meu amigo, me conduzisse ao altar.

Dando o braço para ela, eles caminharam em direção á sala do trono.

Duncan estava tenso. Para ele a impressão que tinha era que o tempo não passava e tempo era algo que ele e a Feiticeira não tinham. De repente o mestre de cerimônia tomou a palavra dizendo que iniciaria a cerimônia, pois a noiva se encaminhava para o altar.

Quase que no mesmo instante surgiu Teela. Ela caminhava lentamente trazendo em suas mãos um belo ramalhete de flores vermelhas. Teela trajava um vestido deslumbrante com um caimento perfeito e elegante realçando as curvas de seu belo corpo, e com um impressionante decote em V nas costas, porém não indecente. O vestido era composto por um delicado vestido de renda longo sobre um vestido de cetim brilhante e alças/mangas rendadas. A renda possuía diamantes brilhantes valorizando ainda mais o delicado e elegante vestido.

Logo atrás dela vinha o príncipe Adam de braços dados com Teela'na.

Ela trajava um majestoso vestido de noiva branco, longo, todo de renda e aplicações de pérolas e pontos de strass nas mangas. Cinto parecendo ser todo bordado à mão com pérola, madrepérola e pontos de strass. Uma cauda longa saía do vestido na parte de trás. Teela'na tinha uma bela tiara de ouro cravejado de finas jóias na cabeça. Seu farto cabelo ruivo estava preso quase na sua totalidade, porém uma longa mecha caia em seu ombro direito. Tinha no pescoço um magnífico colar cravejado de pequenos diamantes e em volta deles belíssimas esmeraldas. Duncan estremeceu de emoção ao ver sua futura esposa vindo ao seu encontro. Seu coração disparou e parecia que ele teria um ataque cardíaco, ainda assim, ele manteve o controle. Rei Randor, Rainha Marlena e até mesmo Adora não conseguiam esconder a perplexidade em seus rostos ao ver o poderosa Feiticeira de Grayskull sem seu cocar de falcão, com sua beleza e semelhança com a filha, Teela.

Teela ficou do lado direito com as testemunhas de sua mãe. Adam entregou-a para Duncan, beijou a testa de Teela'na, apertou a mão de seu amigo e mentor e se colocou do lado esquerdo com seus pais, testemunhas de Duncan.

Com os noivos de frente para ele, o Espírito de Grayskull seguiu com a cerimônia.

\- Estamos hoje reunidos nesse lugar para unir este homem e esta mulher em sagrado matrimônio. Duncan e Teela'na, as pessoas falam muito sobre o casamento no dia-a-dia. Muito se fala, inclusive, contra o próprio casamento. Alguns acreditam que o casamento seja, efetivamente, o fim da vida.

Hoje, Duncan e Teela'na querem atestar para os presentes que o casamento não é um fim, muito menos um começo. Esta não é uma cerimônia mágica, e não vai criar algo que não exista. Eles já escolheram um ao outro como sua família, e hoje estão celebrando algo que já começou e que vai continuar crescendo ao longo dos anos. Pois o casamento é um processo. É uma caminhada ousada rumo a um futuro desconhecido, que envolve/implica abrir mão do que hoje somos, separados, em prol de tudo o que podemos vir a ser, juntos.

Teela'na e Duncan, vocês já foram muitas coisas um do outro - amigos, companheiros, confidentes, namorados noivos, mesmo que por pouquíssimo tempo e até mesmo professores e alunos, sim, pois vocês já ensinaram muito um ao outro e já aprenderam muito um com o outro, nestes últimos anos.

Por vezes, é difícil encontrar as palavras certas para descrever um sentimento tão forte como o amor. O amor verdadeiro nunca acaba. Se você der, vai continuar recebendo de volta. Amor verdadeiro não é fácil de encontrar. Quem ama verdadeiramente, ama na totalidade, com qualidades e defeitos que cada um tem. Um amor verdadeiro é mais valioso do que um montanha de ouro. Só quem tem esse amor sabe como ele é incomparável. O amor verdadeiro resiste a tudo e Duncan e Teela'na estão aqui para provar isso. Pois, com esta cerimônia presenciada por seus amigos mais próximos e amados, vocês estarão dizendo á eles e ao mundo: "este é meu esposo", "esta é minha esposa".

Todos ouviam as belas e sábias palavras do Espírito de Grayskull com total reverência. Teela se esforçava para não chora, agora, não de tristeza, mas de felicidade. Ver seus pais se casando era algo belo e maravilhoso para ela. Teela sabia que os pais se amavam profundamente e que cuidariam um do outro onde quer que estivessem. Esse pensamento lhe trazia conforto e refrigério em meio ao momento difícil que sua família estava passando. Ela sabia como seria difícil o "depois" do casamento não só para ela mais principalmente para os pais, por isso a jovem tinha decidido enquanto ajudava sua mãe se vestir para a cerimônia que faria daqueles momentos finais algo inesquecíveis no que dependesse dela.

-Duncan, é de livre e espontânea vontade que você aceita a Teela'na como sua companheira em matrimônio?

Olhando diretamente nos olhos de sua amada e sem qualquer dúvida, Mat-At-Arms respondeu.

-Sim.

-Teela'na, é de livre e espontânea vontade que você aceita Duncan como seu esposo em matrimônio?

Assim como Duncan, ela olhou no mais profundo de sua alma pela janela de seus olhos. A ligação psíquica entre eles era perfeita e intensa. Não havia dúvidas ou remorsos de ambas as partes. Suas expressões era de total certeza e diante dessa convicção ela respondeu.

 **-** Sim.

-Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Duncan, pode beijar sua esposa.

Duncan colocou sua mão delicadamente no queixo de Teela'na e em seguida a beijou. Um beijo doce, terno e casto. Em seguida, os noivos e padrinhos, um a um, assinaram o livro dos registros de Grayskull. Depois das assinaturas, as pessoas presentes cumprimentaram os recém-casados.

A seguir, as testemunhas foram convidados pelo anfitrião da cerimônia á entrar em um dos aposentos do castelo onde uma recepção foi oferecido. Havia um bolo pequeno, porém de três andares e também um cardápio farto com muitas comidas e muitas bebidas.

Os convidados conversaram entre si, comeram e beberam sem se darem conta que os minutos passavam. O sol de Eternia começou a se esconder atrás das montanhas ditantes e os presentes sabiam o que ia acontecer a seguir, por isso todos estavam em uma situação difícil. Depois de algumas olhadas entre ele e Marlena, Rei Randor tomou a iniciativa.

-Bem, meus caros amigos, acho que é hora de irmos.

Todos acenaram em concordância. O primeiro a sair foi Zodak. Rei Randor, Rainha Marlena e Adora cumprimentaram os noivos, o felicitaram novamente e também saíram. No momento em que saia, Adora chamou seu irmão e lhe falou algo separadamente, tomou sua Espada da Proteção e a entregou.

Teela até o momento parecia ter total auto controle sobre suas emoções, porém nesse momento, quando ficou ela, Adam, Duncan e Teela'na, a jovem desabou. Ela foi até a Feiticeira, abraçou a mãe chorando abundantemente. Teela'na não se conteve ao ver o desespero da filha começando a chorar também. Duncan se juntou a elas e o três ficaram abraçados sendo observados pelo príncipe Adam que se sentia completamente impotente ante a partida de seus dois melhores amigos. Lhe doía ver Teela tão triste. A eminência da perda definitiva da família deixou-a inconsolável. Teela'na entendia com clareza a dor da filha e ela sabia que não conseguiria consolar ou aliviar seu sofrimento. Sua filha se sentia em meio a uma tragédia e só o tempo poderia curar e acalmar seu coração.

-Querida, nosso tempo aqui se esgota, mas eu quero que saiba que eu te amo. Filha, eu te amo muito, e sou muito feliz por ter você como filha. Eu tenho grande orgulho, você nem imagina o quanto. A cada dia que passa, você demonstra que é a filha que eu sempre sonhei: carinhosa, compreensiva, linda, guerreira, inteligente, humilde, prestativa, corajosa e sincera. Obrigada filha por todos os momentos inesquecíveis que você me proporcionou. Quero que saiba que seus pais vão estar sempre com você, porque te amamos demais! Você é minha vida, meu amor, você é nossa vida. - Disse ela beijando a filha e lhe enxugando as lagrimas com ternura.

-Sua mãe tem razão, querida. Eu sei o quanto dói em você nossa partida e o quanto isso lhe assusta, mas eu a conheço, Teela. Você é igual/como a sua mãe. Todos temos responsabilidades e precisamos fazer a coisa certa. Sei como é difícil fazer o certo, mas ainda assim, precisamos fazê-lo. Você é forte, Teela! Mais forte do que pensa. Siga sua vida, siga seu caminho, siga seus sonhos e eu e sua mãe sempre estaremos com você. Em sua mente e em seu coração. Nós te amamos, filha.

-Eu também amo vocês. Amo vocês.

Quando o sol se pôs no horizonte e a escuridão lentamente começou dominar, os oito Sábios Anciões apareceram na sala do trono causando admiração em Duncan, Adam e Teela. Eram seres gigantes e extraordinários que lembravam o aspecto de fantasmas. Eram os Sábios Anciãos sete homens e uma mulher. Eles se reuniram pela primeira vez para combater as injustiças proporcionadas pelos seguidores do deus Sepos nos primórdios da história de Eternia e possuíam uma magia poderosíssima. Duncan, Adam e Teela os conheciam pelas história contadas e pelos livros, mas nunca os haviam visto pessoalmente. A visão era intimidadora. Disse a Sábia Anciã:

-Chegou a hora. Grayskull será enviado á outra dimensão para um lugar secreto e seguro e lá permanecerá por quatro séculos. E você, Duncan, aceitou os termos da Lei de Grayskull que Teela'na, explicou? Confirme-o em nossa presença.

-Sim, aceitei.

-Que assim, seja. - Disse o Ancião mais velho e sábio. Prosseguiu ele.

-Príncipe Adam, agradecemos seu inestimável trabalho prestado a Grayskull, a Eternia e ao universo. Obrigado. Você honrou o título de Campeão de Graysskull. Já falamos com sua irmã, a princesa Adora mentalmente e lhe agradecemos também. Jovem príncipe, sua Espada do Poder e a Espada da Proteção da Princesa Adora, por favor, entregue-as a nós.

Instantaneamente apareceram dois recipientes místicos no ar e Adam o reconheceu de imediato. Era o recipiente que guardava sua espada quando a Feiticeira lhe chamou e a entregou. Adam olhou para Teela'na que acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Ele entregou as duas espadas ao Ancião que foram imediatamente colocadas em seus recipientes e desapareceram.

-Teela'na, as Espadas do Poder e da Proteção estão em seus lugares próprios até serem necessárias novamente. Quanto ao príncipe Adam e sua herdeira, Teela, eles devem ir, pois devemos iniciar o feitiço em poucos minutos no momento da conjunção astral.

Novamente todos se abraçaram e se despediram. Adam agradeceu á Duncan tudo que ele havia feito por ele: os conselhos, sua ajuda para esconder sua identidade secreta, as estranhas desculpas que o amigo sempre confirmou e prometeu cuidar de Teela e fazê-la muito feliz ao eu lado. Agradeceu por tudo a Feiticeira e fez a mesma promessa. Duncan abraçou o jovem príncipe e em seguida Teela'na fez o mesmo. Ela e Duncan beijaram Teela várias vezes, abençoaram ela e Adam, e em seguida os jovens tomaram a direção da saída do velho castelo. Pouco tempo depois ambos estavam na entrada de Graykull e se juntaram ao Rei Randor, Rainha Marlena e princesa Adora que os aguardavam do lado de fora, próximos aos veículos voadores, do outro lado do abismo.

Dentro do castelo os oito Anciãos de mãos dadas em círculo tendo o novo casal no centro estavam prontos para iniciar seu feitiço de teletransporte. Tomando a palavra a Sábia Anciã disse:

-Teela'na, de Noella, nós lhe somos gratos por todos os trabalhos prestados durante anos á Grayskull e por isso, decidimos por unanimidade que o feitiço de infertilidade que diz a Lei não lhe será aplicado. Nem sobre você nem sobre seu esposo. Pelo contrário, vocês serão fecundos e eu vejo em seu futuro que vocês terão dois casais de filhos, dois meninos e duas menina, nascidos em épocas diferentes e eles lhes darão muitas alegrias. Eles se desenvolverão e viverão o tempo de um eterniano comum, porém a existências desses filhos fica ao critério de vocês. Se os trarão a vida ou não.

Duncan e Teela'na se olharam, sorriram e se abraçaram contentes, pois a possibilidade de ter crianças vivendo em Grasykull era um pensamento muito agradável para ambos. Os Anciãos concluíram o feitiço e todo o Castelo de Grayskull foi envolto por algo como um campo de força que brilhava mais e mais forte. Teela e a família real viam espantados aquele espetáculo e logo em seguida o castelo desapareceu deixando para trás apenas um vazio.

Príncipe Adam segurou Teela pela mão, beijou-a em sua testa e puxou-a para um abraço.

-Tudo bem, Teela?

-Sim, Adam. Está tudo bem.

-Teela, nós estamos aqui para você. - Disse Adora colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

-Obrigada.

-Somos uma família, querida. Todos estaremos aqui para você. - Disse Rei Randor.

Teela esboçou um sorriso tímido e novamente agradeceu o apoio da família Real, da sua família. Tomando seus veículos voadores eles se dirigiram para o Palácio Real. Apenas uma pessoa olhava para trás, mas de alguma maneira ela sabia que seus pais estavam felizes e isso era suficiente por enquanto. Em seu coração Teela tinha certeza que seus pais nunca a esqueceria e nem ela a eles. Em sua mente ela fez uma promessa: sejam felizes como eu prometo ser-lo junto a Adam. Adeus, papai, adeus, mamãe, adeus Grayskull.

 **FIM**


End file.
